Mody ou la légende du chat émasculé
by Linaelle
Summary: Mody. C'est mon nom. Tâche de t'en souvenir car, un jour, c'est ma légende que tu conteras à ta descendance ! Notre petit chat, partant en quête du monde entier sur le navire du plus étonnant équipage de pirates, risque d'avoir bien des surprises en côtoyant nos Mugiwaras ! ZoSan (si, si).
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Mody. C'est mon nom. Tâche de t'en souvenir car, un jour, c'est ma légende que tu conteras à ta descendance !

Je suis né chat des rues, la meilleure école. Tu apprends à t'en sortir, seul, à faire ta place, seul, à construire ton territoire, seul. Qu'est-ce qu'un chat de salon, qui attend que quelqu'un lui remplisse sa gamelle, peut bien faire à côté d'un chat de ma stature ? Rien, nous sommes d'accord. Tout juste bons à me lécher les pattes.

J'ai grandi comme ça, sauvage. Je n'ai pas monté les échelons, j'ai créé les miens, à ma mesure et j'ai rapidement régné sur mon quartier. Ne sois pas ainsi flatteur, tout ceci n'a rien d'impressionnant. Si je parle d'un quartier, c'est qu'il y en a plusieurs. Et qu'y a-t-il d'exceptionnel à jouir d'un pouvoir quand d'autres chats possèdent le même ? Tu vois où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? Je les ai remportés, un à un, ces quartiers. Tous, sans exception. J'ai pris le contrôle de la ville mais ce n'était pas suffisant. On me respectait mais on riait aussi. On m'admirait mais on m'enviait aussi. On obéissait mais on contestait aussi. Quelle importance ? Naïf ! Le pouvoir n'est pas tout, il faut savoir le garder. Et pour ça, il n'y a qu'une solution, tu m'étends ? Une seule : l'étendre, toujours, sans s'arrêter.

J'avais déjà la ville, tu me diras, une ville insulaire qui plus est. Que pouvais-je prendre de plus ? Et bien, la puissance n'est pas forcément là où tu la cherches, regarde d'abord en toi avant de regarder plus loin autour. Cette puissance, je l'avais déjà au départ, il me suffisait de l'accroître. Ah, te voilà bien curieux ! Ce n'est pourtant plus un secret pour personne, mon influence… sur les humains. Oui, pour vaincre un chat, bien au-delà de sa débâcle, il ne faut pas se battre dans la même cour que lui. Elle était là ma solution : imposer ma domination non plus aux chats mais aux hommes. Tu n'en crois rien ? Alors tends l'oreille et écoute. Ecoute comme mon nom résonne dans les rues sur mon passage. Il est sur toutes les lèvres. Ils me reconnaissent, ils me craignent, moi, l'unique chat noir de cette île. N'entends-tu pas cette douce musique ?

_« Maudit, maudit… »_

Ils tremblent quand je traverse la rue.

_« Maudit, maudit… »_

Ils fuient quand je m'approche à pas feutrés.

_« Maudit, maudit… »_

Ils pleurent quand ils ne distinguent plus que mes deux yeux émeraudes briller dans la nuit d'un noir profond mais jamais aussi noir que moi. Ah, la nuit. Elle est mon domaine, elle est mon alliée. L'unique. A qui d'autre accorder sa confiance ? Il n'y a qu'elle, qui fidèlement reviendra vers moi chaque soir.

Tu commences à comprendre ? Tu me plais bien, tu as l'air de bien voir qui est le maître, ici. Si tu continues ainsi, je te placerai à la tête d'un quartier… si j'en ai encore l'envie. Justice ? Quelle justice ? Ici, c'est moi la justice. Je me suis battu pour l'avoir, je la rends et elle n'appartient toujours qu'à moi. N'est-ce pas amusant ?

Aujourd'hui, la ville entière est mon territoire et je ne la dois à personne. On me craint car je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre. On me croit car je n'ai pas de raisons d'avoir tort. Et on me vénère, enfin. Sais-tu ce que l'on fait d'un être vénéré ? On le sacre. Je me rappelle si nettement ce jour où lors d'une cérémonie digne d'un roi, on m'enleva ma faculté à procréer. Les coutumes ont parfois du bon, si l'instant fut peu agréable (non pas douloureux, un souverain ne souffre pas), ils avaient raison : nulle descendance ne saurait être à ma hauteur. Je n'ai cure d'être le divin géniteur d'une longue dynastie et jamais ma filiation ne contera mes louanges car ce sera là votre rôle à tous. Oui, un jour, mon seul souvenir sera le modèle de chacun. Et ce jour, j'aurais construit… ma légende. Car tu le sais maintenant, je ne m'arrêterai pas là.

* * *

Un tout petit prologue pour introduire mon personnage inédit ! Celui-ci existe presque dans la vraie vie, car je me suis inspirée et je dédie cette fic (ouhaaa) à un chat noir d'un quartier de mon enfance ! Cap'tain Choco, la voilà ta célébrité ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaît malgré tout !

Nous sommes bien sur dans One Piece, ça ne se voit pas encore beaucoup mais ça ne saurait tarder !


	2. En quête du monde entier

**CHAPITRE 1 : en quête du monde entier**

J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre, m'étirai longuement et commençai à lécher mon pelage en réfléchissant. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Alors que ma suprématie s'étendait à l'île entière, j'avais repéré, la veille, une zone étrange qui ne faisait pas partie de mon territoire… Une zone… mouvante… mais que je comptais bien annexer malgré toutes ses étrangetés. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais parler de ces petits terrains qui vont et qui viennent, j'en avais même vu plusieurs fois ! Ils étaient dangereux, je le savais, car ils se déplaçaient sur l'eau, notre ennemi à tous. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'effrayer, moi, Mody, roi d'_Augury_. Prêt à réaliser de nouvelles prouesses qu'aucun chat n'aurait accomplies jusqu'ici, je descendis fièrement de ma noble couche, soit le sommet vertigineux d'un bâtiment. Quoi d'autre que la cime de la ville pour le sommeil d'un monarque ? Je réalisais cet exploit chaque matin et remontais m'y percher chaque soir. J'avais entendu des humains l'appeler « mairie ». Ces gens avaient d'ailleurs eu la complaisance de me léguer cet endroit où j'avais moi-même décidé d'élire domicile. Et il m'avait même offert la vie de son précédent propriétaire, pendu devant sa propre demeure, que dis-je, devant ma nouvelle demeure, le tout en scandant mon nom. Je me rappelle de ce jour avec délectation ! Je ne suis pas friand de sacrifices humains mais ce sont des attentions qui ne se refusent pas ! Du haut de mon trône architectural, j'avais donc assisté à leur rituel et je leur avais même fait l'extrême faveur de leur adresser quelques miaulements. Ah, les premiers jours de mon règne…

J'arrivai finalement en bas de la bâtisse et me dirigeai vers ce fameux « port » qui circulait dans toutes les gueules afin d'analyser moi-même la situation. Posté à distance respectable de mon ambition, je distinguais, pour l'heure, une dizaine de plateformes flottantes. Elles avaient toutes des formes, des couleurs et des tailles différentes… Malgré une observation rigoureuse et constante, mes espions n'avaient toujours pas compris la régularité des déplacements de ces étonnants domaines. La majorité semblait partir le matin et rentrer le soir regorgeant de trésors aquatiques. J'envoyais régulièrement mes hommes y prélever des taxes mais je savais que les humains préféraient me les rendre en patte et main propres. Je scrutai chacun des bâtiments mouvant, cherchant lequel serait ma première proie. Tapis dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, je remuai mon arrière-train en signe d'excitation devant celle que je m'étais désignée. Elle était de taille respectable, plus grande que ces navettes à poissons mais plus petite que ces immenses terrains à conquérir qui venaient parfois accoster ici, remplis de clones bleus et blancs qui mettaient sans cesse leur grain de sel dans des affaires qui ne les concernaient pas. Ils semblaient vouloir faire régner un ordre qui n'était pas le leur et, à mon humble avis, fichaient plutôt une véritable pagaille que je mettais des semaines à rattraper. Mais revenons à nos moutons car c'était pour cette raison que j'avais choisi ma fameuse proie : étonnamment pour un territoire, elle possédait une tête qui ressemblait à un mouton, en faisant une cible idéale. Mais, même si ce territoire bougeait et qu'il possédait cette fameuse tête, je me doutais que l'égorger n'était pas la solution adéquate pour l'assouvir et je comptais bien davantage le fouler de mes pattes pour rencontrer et « marchander » avec ses propriétaires.

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours et m'approchai de la masse de bois bien trop haute pour être franchie d'un bond. Une échelle permettait aux humains d'y pénétrer mais cet aménagement n'était pas des plus pratiques pour un chat. Heureusement, une pile de caisses en tous genres avait été aménagée non loin, sans doute un escalier construit en mon honneur. Et, enfin, je franchis la rambarde blanche pour atterrir gracieusement sur le sol de ma nouvelle conquête. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de n'y apercevoir personne ! Pas d'opposants, ce qui, jusque là, ne m'étonnait guère - ma réputation me précédait souvent - mais pas non plus de comité d'accueil pour me souhaiter la bienvenue et me céder aimablement ce plancher conquérant des mers ! Était-ce donc des étrangers qui séjournaient ici ? Je commençai à faire mon petit tour quand je sursautai, mon poil se hérissant subitement.

« Rrrfllllllshhhh… »

Je me tournai et dénichai rapidement l'auteur du trouble : un humain au pelage vert, voilà qui avait le mérite d'être original ! Il fallait se lever de bonne heure pour surprendre un chat de ma stature, cet homme était donc d'une discrétion sans commune mesure ! Je dus choisir rapidement entre deux options : en faire un ennemi de haut rang de part son acte de lèse-majesté ou un allié de poids, peut-être mon premier représentant dans le monde des humains. Maintenant que j'y pensais, il portait du tissu à mes couleurs : le noir de mon poil, le vert de mes yeux et le blanc de mes griffes. Son geste devait être une folie de sa part pour que le roi le remarque parmi tant d'autres.

Je m'approchai et m'assis face à lui pour l'étudier plus longuement. Prendre un second était un choix difficile, il ne fallait pas que l'homme dégrade mon statut ni qu'il tente de le voler. Pour manifester mon doute, j'émis un miaulement bref. Il se redressa et dégaina trois grandes griffes de métal. Il acceptait mon défi et tentait sans doute de m'impressionner. Trois griffes, c'était encore bien peu mais tout de même davantage que l'ensemble des humains que j'avais vus jusqu'ici.

« Maudit chat… T'aurais pas pu me laisser pioncer… »

Il m'avait ainsi salué et s'était rassis, fermant les yeux, attendant mon jugement. En plus de sa volonté de se battre pour moi, il était donc respectueux de son monarque… Et bien soit, cet homme serait mon bras droit. Je grimpai donc sur ses jambes et posai mon front contre son torse en signe de consentement avant de m'affaler sur lui. J'avais déjà vu d'autres chats faire ça pour marquer leur deux-patte et maintenant que j'avais le mien, je ne comptais le céder à quiconque ! Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas si c'était le cas de tous les humaines mais celui-ci était tout à fait confortable. Il rentrouvrit un œil et, découvrant son roi sur ses genoux, entreprit de me gratter le sommet du crâne avant de couvrir mon corps de caresses délicieuses. J'aimais son audace à me servir et à me contenter. Soit ! Je te l'accorde car tu sais y faire, il faut l'avouer, alors oui, jeune adorateur, câline ton roi !

_rrrrrrrrRRRRrrrrrRRRRRrrrrrRRRRrrrrr_

* * *

« Zoro, bouge ton cul ! Faut qu'on vire de là en vitesse ! »

J'émergeai en même temps que mon second qui venait de se faire houspiller par une femelle de son espèce. Ça y est, la nouvelle de l'adoption s'était donc déjà répandue et les premiers envieux venaient contester ma décision ! Ne sois pas jalouse, humaine ! Je ne t'aurais de toute façon pas choisie !

« C'est vous qui avez foutu le bordel ! Pas moi ! »

Bien répondu ! Je ne comprenais pas leur langage mais au ton cassant de mon fidèle second, je me doutais qu'il lui avait cloué le bec puisqu'elle était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Cependant, mon humain se mit en tête de me pousser de ses jambes où j'étais pourtant si bien installé. Qu'y avait-il de si urgent qui nécessite mon lever ?

« Allez, debout sale chat, tu vois bien que la maudite sorcière me hurle dessus ! »

Entendant sa si respectueuse supplique, je me levai et le suivis lorsqu'il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'avant du navire. Trois-Griffes avait raison, il avait bien fait de m'avertir, malheureusement il était trop tard : mon nouveau territoire glissait déjà sur les eaux. J'aperçus alors, ému, une foule entière rassemblée qui hurlait de tous côtés à mon attention. « Maudits pirates ! » est ce qui revenait le plus souvent. Ah ces humains ! J'imaginais aisément qu'il s'agissait d'un adieu déchirant. Ne vous en faites pas, mes plus fidèles serviteurs, je pars ce jour mais vous tremblerez bientôt de fierté en entendant mon nom par delà les mers ! _Augury_, ma terre natale, attends un peu et tu seras le centre d'un royaume sans limites, le mien ! Je vous laisse accomplir la lourde tâche qui repose à présent sur vos épaules : avertir mes gens du départ de leur roi, seul face à l'adversité, en quête du monde entier !


	3. Le conseil du roi

**CHAPITRE 2 : le conseil du roi**

« Zoro, c'est quoi ce chat ? avait recommencé la femme au poil roux.

- Aucune idée…

- Alors pourquoi il t'a suivi jusqu'ici ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il a débarqué comme ça sur le bateau et… on est parti en vitesse donc le chat… a pas eu le temps de descendre…

- Bon, il t'aime bien, donc c'est le tien, tu te débrouilles avec.

- Mais… que… Ça se démerde seul un chat !

- Sur un bateau ?

- … Et tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ? J'suis pas un distributeur de bouffe comme l'autre ! »

Pour qui se prenait cette femelle pour harceler ainsi mon second ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'indirectement, c'est à moi qu'elle s'en prenait ? Je miaulai sauvagement pour la stopper.

« Tiens, regarde, il prend même ta défense ! Fais taire ta bestiole ! »

Pendant ce temps, le reste du troupeau d'humains nous rejoignit pour, j'imaginais, se présenter à moi et assister au premier conseil du roi qui aurait lieu sur ce plancher flottant. Effectivement, les saluts ne tardèrent pas à affluer.

« Ooooh un chat ! m'accueillit un homme à la longue truffe.

- Je savais pas que t'en avais un, Zoro ! enchaîna un… un… »

Ce n'était pas un homme mais il parlait comme tel. Cette étrange créature ressemblait peut-être à un cerf où à quelque chose approchant, une proie de mes cousins grands fauves en tous cas.

« Ce. N'est. Pas. Mon. Chat.

- Il semble pourtant t'avoir déjà adopté, souligna une grande femelle au pelage noir couverte de tissu violet, le genre avec lequel il ne faut pas trainer quand vous êtes un chat noir, au risque d'être pris pour un familier satanique et finir égorgé au coin d'une ruelle.

- Aiguillettes de chat poêlées au confit de pétales de rose… énonça une autre fem… un mâle blond tout emmailloté, en s'inclinant dignement. »

Je n'aimais pas son style, on aurait dit un serviteur pour chat de salon, mais il savait comment s'adresser à son roi, c'était toujours ça…

« Saaaanjiiiiii, ça veut dire que ça se maaaaaaannnnnge ? coupa un écervelé.

- Vous ne boufferez pas ce chat ! »

Mon second était intervenu, semblait-il, pour imposer un retour au calme, que ces gens puissent enfin écouter leur maître à tous. Cependant, j'assistai à l'inverse à un spectacle qui ne me plut guère : le blond, qui n'était finalement pas d'un si bon genre, se disputa violemment avec Trois-Griffes ! Ah, la jalousie des hommes… Il faudrait que cet impertinent apprenne à ne plus outrepasser ses droits à l'avenir ou je devrais sévir…

« Alors, monsieur est sentimental ? Pour une fois que quelqu'un, enfin quelque chose, s'attache à lui, il se sent ému et joue au preux chevalier ? commença-t-il, railleur.

- Ta gueule, sourcil en vrille ! Entre nous, qui fantasme vraiment de devenir un abruti en ferraille, défenseur de ces dames ?

- Tu noteras la subtilité, Marimo : défenseur de ces _dames_. Pas de ton putain d'chat qui n'a rien à foutre ici !

- Mais bordel, c'est pas MON chat ! »

Bien répliqué et je miaulai pour clore le problème une bonne fois pour toute.

« Le chat a dit qu'en provoquant son fidèle bras droit, tu provoquais aussi ton roi et que ta jalousie envers… heu… il parle de Zoro, je crois… était bien mal placée… Il t'ordonne de t'excuser au plus vite, au risque d'encourir la fureur du monarque d'Augury. »

Un silence accueillit les propos de l'étrange bête puis une partie du troupeau se mit à rire pour une bien mystérieuse raison qui ne sembla plaire ni à mon second ni à l'impertinent.

« Lui, un roi ? Et moi, son bras droit ?

- Moi, jaloux de cet enfoiré et m'excuser auprès d'un sale matou ? »

Je m'exprimai à nouveau, décidé à leur donner mes directives.

« Il nous invite maintenant à apaiser nos esprits et à nous rassembler autour de lui afin d'entendre sa sagesse et de lui jurer obéissance. Une fois ces formalités passées, Sa Majesté nous communiquera ses instructions. »

Les rires redoublèrent, à mon plus grand agacement. Pourquoi cet imbécile se permettait-il de débiter des stupidités après mon discours ?

« Shishishishi ! Je l'aime bien, ce chat ! Dis-lui qu'il peut rester mais que c'est moi le chef ! »

Semblant répondre à l'attente du généré, la bête se tourna vers moi et… me transmit des paroles hautement outrageuses. On n'autorisait pas son roi à rester au non ! Pourtant la situation s'éclaira brutalement… Le semi-homme nous avait servi d'interprète et ce n'était pas de ses dires que ces… exécrables gens riaient mais des miens ! De quel droit ? Heureusement, mon second avait pris ma défense… Il restait donc le seul être respectable en ces lieux… Je miaulai de rage, leur tournai le dos et m'éloignai en maudissant ce navire et son équipage, sauf Trois Griffes, tout en cherchant à déjouer les plans diaboliques qu'ils avaient du élaborer à mon encontre. Pourquoi m'avoir pris à leur bord ? M'avaient-ils tendu un piège ? Comptaient-ils obtenir une rançon de moi ou était-ce par plaisir qu'ils m'humiliaient de la sorte ?

« Il… tenta de traduire la bête.

- On a compris, coupa Longue-Truffe, amusé, il boude ! »

Me laissant seul avaler leur traîtrise, le troupeau reprit ses messes basses et autres complots. Je tendis l'oreille, à l'affût, l'air de rien, du moindre indice. Si seulement j'avais pu comprendre leur langage… Mais jamais un chat de mon rang ne se serait abaissé à demander un service à un infidèle, quels qu'en soient les risques. Je ne comptais donc absolument pas me renseigner auprès de la bête.

« Si on lui donnait un nom ? reprit Longue-Truffe.

- On l'appellera Chocolat ! imposa l'ahuri.

- C'est nul ! réagit la femelle rousse.

- Et si on lui demandait ? proposa le semi-homme. »

L'équipe sembla s'accorder sur ce fameux plan car chacun hocha la tête avant d'avancer précautionneusement dans ma direction. Mon second leur emboîta le pas mais il ne paraissait pas inquiet, je n'avais donc, pour le moment, rien à craindre de leur action. Je gardai ainsi l'air digne, leur montrant que mon kidnapping ne m'impressionnait en aucun cas. La bête se fit leur porte-parole :

_« Heu… On aimerait savoir comment tu t'appelles… »_

Alors comme ça, ils avaient besoin de mon prénom ? Était-ce pour me lancer une quelconque malédiction ? Ou réalisaient-ils enfin que le chat si fort et si fier qui se tenait face à eux était bien le monarque d'Augury ? Dans le doute, il était préférable de ne rien leur dévoiler. Je choisis de me fier à Trois-Griffes qui connaissait, bien évidemment, la réponse à leur question et qui avait donc sciemment décidé de la leur cacher. Je les ignorai.

« On dirait qu'il boude encore, il ne veut pas répondre…

- Mais quel caractère de merde ! remarqua Poil-Blond. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il te suit comme un toutou, vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Aussi fier et aussi con !

- C'est à toi qu'il ressemble, abruti ! Il se prend pour un roi, vous avez exactement le même délire !

- Donc ça sera Chocolat, coupa le dégénéré. Ordre du capitaine ! »

Et l'équipage se dispersa, sans doute pour me laisser présumer d'une liberté illusoire. Cependant, je compris rapidement, en les observant, qu'ils s'étaient répartis sur mon territoire flottant afin de pouvoir, où que ce soit, garder un œil sur leur captif… Le taré était perché sur la tête de mouton, semblant surveiller les alentours mais ce n'était qu'une couverture puisqu'il n'y avait que de l'eau autour de nous ; Poil-Blond, Longue-Truffe et la bête s'étaient répartis à l'intérieur tandis que les deux femelles restaient au milieu du pont, allongées à guetter, derrière leurs lunettes noires, le moindre de mes mouvements ; Trois-Griffes, lui, s'occupait seul de l'arrière du plancher. Les autres lui faisaient donc confiance… Il devait jouer sur les deux tableaux, malin… Très malin !

Après un moment qu'il passa à s'entraîner à manier ses grandes griffes ainsi que d'autres étranges objets dont je ne comprenais guère l'utilité, il s'assit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et ferma les yeux. C'était notre signe… Je finis donc par le rejoindre pour m'installer tranquillement sur lui. Je me frottai contre son bras pour le féliciter de ses loyaux services et il me confirma son asservissement en venant me grattouiller le cou, avant de me flatter gentiment :

« Alors comme ça, tu te prends pour un roi ? »

Il reprit ses somptueuses caresses.

« Tu sais… On est sur un navire, un roi ne vaut rien ici… Tu devrais plutôt rêver d'être capitaine… Qu'en dis-tu, Chocolat ?

- _rrrrrrrrRRRRrrrrrRRRRRrrrrrRRRRrrrrr…_

- Quelle dignité, ironisa-t-il. Franchement, quelle idée pour un chat de grimper sur un bateau… Le Merry en plus… Tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarqué, pas vrai ? … Cap'tain Choco… »


	4. Un complot monarchique

**CHAPITRE 3 : un complot monarchique**

L'heure était grave. Mes geôliers s'étaient rassemblés secrètement dans la salle de torture, sans doute pour décider de mon sort. Heureusement, je m'étais infiltré sans difficultés, profitant de la cohue générale pour me faufiler entre leurs pattes et me dissimuler dans l'ombre d'un baril. Mon second aussi avait fait le nécessaire pour se retrouver installé, à une place de choix, à cette odieuse table qui avait du voir sauter quantité de tripes et de boyaux… Je comprenais d'ailleurs de mieux en mieux pourquoi il s'opposait autant à Poil-Blond. Ce dernier cachait, derrière ses manières raffinées, de terribles talents : une maîtrise experte de tout un attirail de couteaux et autres instruments de persuasion ainsi qu'un plaisir pervers pour le tourment de ses victimes. Je le savais, je l'avais vu jouer de ses lames, s'entraînant à trancher, broyer, dépecer d'innombrables matières avec un ravissement non feint… Lorsque les râles de ces dépouilles ne l'avaient plus rassasié, il était sorti de son antre pour se nourrir de la mort elle-même. Faisant jaillir la flamme des trépassés d'un objet satanique, il avait laissé échapper de sa bouche des soupirs de la nuit et grésiller la lumière et les murmures des damnés jusqu'à ses lèvres. J'étais persuadé que ce démon cachait, au cœur même de son visage angélique, derrière une mèche rebelle, un aperçu de l'enfer. En clair, Poil-Blond tenait plutôt de la mauvaise fréquentation.

Le piège était dressé. Chacun, d'un air faussement détendu, avait commencé à déguster une étrange mixture. Son fumet, diaboliquement divin, se répandait lentement dans l'atmosphère jusqu'à venir me chatouiller les moustaches. Pensaient-ils vraiment que je sortirais de ma cachette, alléché par cette délicieuse odeur ? Je n'étais pas si stupide, un festin ne valait pas une vie.

« Allez, Chocolat, sors de là et viens manger ! »

Malédiction ! J'étais découvert ! Poil-Blond avait contourné le baril et déposé à mes pattes une gamelle contenant une bonne louche de cette nourriture si engageante. J'attendis qu'il s'écarte et retourne à sa table pour m'approcher avec méfiance de ladite gamelle. Quelle était cette affreuse manière de me traiter ? Un roi mérite les plus beaux morceaux et il ne se contente pas d'une si maigre ration. D'ailleurs, il les choisit lui-même et les prend à qui il veut. Mais j'étais prisonnier alors peut-être, exceptionnellement, devais-je accepter mon sort, rien qu'une fois. C'est sans doute l'arôme exquis titillant ma truffe qui me convainquit.

Cependant, alors que ma langue s'apprêtait à pourlécher la sauce brune, une pensée salvatrice me parcourut l'esprit : du poison… ou bien une drogue. L'un ou l'autre, qu'importe, il y avait un risque. Je reculai brusquement et fixai d'un air hautain le savant fou qui tentait de m'ôter la vie ou de troubler ma conscience.

« C'est moi ou il aime pas ta bouffe ? railla mon second.

- Abruti, il a même pas goûté ! lui répondit le démon.

- L'odeur l'arrête déjà ! C'est encore pire !

- Donne-lui du chocolat, interrompit le taré, pour voir ! »

Excellent ! Mon allié m'offrait une parfaite diversion pour que je puisse me procurer de quoi survivre. Et en chasse, j'étais tout simplement le meilleur. D'un bond agile, je sautai sur la table, agrippai du bout des griffes un copieux morceau de viande et bondis hors de portée de tout châtiment. Un silence accueillit mon honorable prouesse avant que Poil-Blond, encore lui, n'intervienne :

« Heu… c'est quoi son délire, exactement ?

- Il chasse, enchaîna la sorcière brune.

- Attends… Il chasse dans nos assiettes ce qu'il a dans sa propre gamelle ?

- Il semblerait.

- Ce chat est juste con, en fait.

- Shishishishi ! Il s'en garde peut-être pour tout à l'heure ! Moi, j'aime bien sa technique ! Miiaaaaaaaouuuu ! »

Sans doute admiratif de mes talents, le dégénéré avait reproduit mes gestes, piochant dans les assiettes de ses voisins, mais avec une maladresse qui lui valut des doigts tâchés de sauce ainsi que d'immédiates représailles. Prenant pour lui les foudres de ses soi-disant alliés, il me permit de déguster en paix ma pitance, la tête à essayer, malgré tout, de comprendre la hiérarchie particulièrement complexe de ce clan de malotrus…

* * *

« Chocolat ! m'adressa la femelle rousse, d'une voix mielleuse, me sortant par la même occasion de ma tranquille réflexion ensommeillée sur la raison profonde de mon enlèvement.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ? Pourquoi se rapprochait-elle ainsi de moi en me tendant sa main ? Tentait-elle une approche, supposée subtile mais en réalité bien maladroite, pour me tordre le cou sauvagement ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Comme prévu, ses doigts se rapprochèrent beaucoup trop dangereusement de mon royal pelage. Je récompensai donc sa trahison d'un coup de griffe bien mérité avant de me retirer dignement. Le temps qu'elle se remette de sa profonde blessure, j'étais déjà bien loin d'elle, à l'abri de toute riposte. Avec un brin de fierté, je dois l'admettre, je l'entendis me maudire avec véhémence.

« PUTAIN D'CHAT ! C'EST QUOI CE CARACTÈRE DE MERDE ? »

Puis la furie disparut dans l'antre de la bête. Je serais sans doute tranquille un moment avec celle-là. Elle devrait d'abord se remettre de l'échec cuisant de son assaut et concocter un nouveau plan sordide… à moins qu'elle n'ait abandonné cette idée. Cependant, j'en doutais fortement.

J'allais reprendre mon intense méditation réparatrice lorsqu'un contact tout à fait inattendu me glaça brusquement le sang. N'osant me… Ne me retournant pas afin de laisser, peut-être à tort, mon intelligence l'emporter sur mes instincts sauvages, je sentis avec horreur le piège se refermer sur moi, tel des griffes acérées. De multiples phalanges, sorties de nulle part, parcoururent mon pelage avec une envie malsaine. Elles m'assaillaient, me harcelaient, sans douleur comme on joue avec une proie avant de lui infliger, avec délectation, une écorchure, la première, que d'autres ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre et ce, de la révolte à l'angoisse, des lamentations au silence, de la résignation à la mort.

Contre toute attente, les doigts fins et maléfiques se retirèrent finalement, alors que je n'avais pas encore tenté de me débattre. Sentant le danger s'éclipser, je tentai un coup d'œil discret dans mon dos et aperçus, sans surprise, l'origine de l'agression. La brune me fixait, une main soutenant un ouvrage (de magie noire, assurément), une autre tournant une page et une troisième portant à ses lèvres un sombre cocktail, réalisé par le démon en personne. Un frisson me parcourut le dos devant ce terrible tableau. Sorcière…

Je crachai, plus pour me donner du courage que par réelle menace, et m'éloignai hâtivement de la dangereuse femelle. Elle ne m'avait pas encore dévoré, préférant goûter d'abord aux doux plaisirs de la torture mais son objectif était clair. Je devrais veiller à ne pas la laisser rôder près de moi et prévenir rapidement mon second afin qu'il assure mes arrières. Décidément, la notoriété attirait de bien sinistres ennuis…

* * *

« Miaaaaa…

- Ta gueule, Cap'tain… »

Trois-Griffes, que j'avais fini par retrouver en profonde retraite intérieure, avait discrètement soulevé une paupière. Il avait raison d'agir avec retenue. Si les autres ne pouvaient ignorer notre lien, feindre l'indifférence pourrait tout à fait le minimiser à leurs yeux. Je continuai mes explications et il finit par me déposer, d'un geste faussement résigné, sur ses genoux si confortables, afin de pouvoir mieux m'écouter sans nous trahir. Son ingéniosité me rendait vraiment fier de lui et de mon choix.

Alors que je reprenais mon discours, il me grattouilla le sommet du crâne, m'interrompant dans mes recommandations. Il était donc déjà au courant et prêt à agir… Alors effectivement, il valait mieux ne pas ébruiter davantage notre tactique…

Malheureusement, malgré nos précautions, la furie revint à la charge.

« Chocolat ! recommença-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi doucereux. Regarde ce que j'ai demandé à Usopp de fabriquer pour toi… Avec ça, tu ne pourras pas me résister bien longtemps… Je ne supporterai pas qu'une saloperie de chat refuse mes attentions alors que monsieur se laisse complètement aller devant un rustre…

- Un quoi ? interrompit Trois-Griffes. »

Mais elle sembla l'ignorer, approchant de nous une étrange masse inerte d'une couleur grisâtre et pendouillant bêtement au bout d'un fil. Cette fois-ci, ses desseins me parurent impénétrables… et j'observai la chose, sans comprendre ce que cette folle attendait de moi.

« Tu comptes vraiment l'amuser avec une souris en… En quoi est-ce qu'il a fabriqué ce truc dégueulasse ?

- Aucune idée mais un chat, ça chasse les souris ! Regarde, on dirait que l'intéresse ! Alors normalement… »

Comprenant que mon second avait la situation bien en main, je m'étirai longuement en prenant appui sur sa cuisse puis me roulai en boule, glissant ma tête au chaud contre son torse.

« MAIS QUEL ENFOIRÉ ! »

Elle avait du appeler Longue-Truffe à la rescousse puisque celui-ci débarqua, rameuté par ses cris. Il ne tarda pas à la soutenir dans ses agissements mesquins.

« Nami, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que ta souris merdique ne fonctionne pas ! Ce putain d'chat l'a à peine regardée !

- Aaaah ! C'est pour Chocolat que tu voulais ça ?

- Non, pour Chopper, abruti !

- Na… Nami, ton explication n'était pas claire… Tu as débarqué en criant : « J'en ai marre qu'il me résiste ! Fabrique-moi un truc qui vibre, un truc marrant, ce que tu veux mais j'ai besoin de me calmer ! »

- … Et t'as fait une souris ? commenta Trois-Griffes, visiblement désabusé.

- J'avais pensé à un canard, c'est plus marrant… Mais j'ai senti qu'il fallait faire vite et une souris, c'était plus facile… Et elle fonctionne bien ! Regarde, il y a même trois vitesses de vibration différentes ! »

Long-Nez avait pris possession de la chose étrange qui se mit soudainement à pousser des grognements de plus en plus bizarres. La furie s'en empara à nouveau avant de la projeter violemment sur le bastingage où elle vola en éclats qui retombèrent sur le plancher pour certains, à l'eau pour d'autres. Décidément, la scène m'était de plus en plus incompréhensible. Alors que j'allais de nouveau perdre tout intérêt pour celle-ci, Longue-Truffe, qui s'était remis de la crainte que la folle lui inspirait, s'approcha à son tour.

« Attends, j'ai quelque chose de plus efficace pour Chocolat… »

Il s'accroupit à une distance qui ne me plut guère et je collai mon dos à Trois-Griffes, m'éloignant ainsi de l'intrus. Il fouilla alors dans sa poche, ce qui éveilla un peu plus encore ma vigilance. Lentement, il en sortit un bout… Un bout de… de… de fi… de FICEEEEEEEEEELLE !


	5. La faiblesse souveraine

**CHAPITRE 4 : la faiblesse souveraine **

Elle est là… Je me suis approché furtivement… A peine quelques centimètres la séparent encore de mes griffes… Elle est là… Elle frétille, innocente, ignorante du danger qui la guette… Elle ne m'a pas encore repéré… Elle est là… Ma proie !

Je l'ai ! Non. Je l'ai ! Non. Je l'ai ! Non. Je l'ai ! Non. Je l'ai ! Non.

Fin du premier round. Elle s'est réfugiée plus loin, m'échappant avec une infinie agilité. Tant mieux ! Le plaisir de ma victoire prochaine n'en sera que plus grand ! Je l'observe, agitée de soubresauts inquiets, ne sachant d'où viendra la prochaine attaque. Je me tapis un peu plus dans l'ombre, me délectant de son malaise grandissant avant de bondir à nouveau.

Je l'ai ! Non. Je l'ai ! Non. Je l'ai ! Non. Je l'ai ! Non. Je l'ai ! Non.

* * *

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est le même chat ? interrogea le cuistot de l'équipage.

- Ouaip… répondit Usopp. Mais depuis qu'on a sorti la ficelle, il est devenu complètement barré !

- Plus qu'avant ? s'étonna Chopper.

- Différemment, je dirais… estima l'archéologue.

- Mais… Il est en train de bouffer la ficelle, là ! s'inquiéta Nami.

- Tire dessus pour voir ? proposa le bretteur.

- Reeaaargh.

- C'est dégueulasse… commenta la rouquine.

- Mais… observa le médecin, elle est plus courte qu'avant, non ? » *

* * *

Fin du cinquante-septième round. La fourbe m'a encore échappé mais je ne renoncerai pas… L'étau se resserre fatalement autour de ma proie, haletante et effrayée. Je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher, elle peine à se libérer de mes griffes et de mes crocs depuis de longues minutes déjà.

Je l'ai ! Non. Je l'ai ! Non. Je l'ai ! Non. Je l'ai ! Non. Je l'ai ! Non.

Fin du cinquante-huitième round. Il n'y aura pas de soixantième : le prochain sera mon ultime attaque. Je la sens au bord de l'épuisement. La blessure que je lui ai infligée tout à l'heure semble l'avoir profondément affaiblie. Ses convulsions frénétiques sonnent la fin de son agonie.

Brusquement, je me sens saisi avec force alors que ma proie court se réfugier dans la poche du pantalon de Longue-Tr…

Je repris violemment mes esprits, me découvrant à l'autre bout du navire, dans les bras de mon second qui avait tenté de me soustraire de la vue de ma plus grande faiblesse : les ficelles. Ainsi, les traîtres, qui s'étaient tous rassemblés autour de moi, l'avaient découverte. Ils étaient encore plus redoutables que je ne l'avais imaginé… Levant les yeux, je les aperçus, un sourire bien trop large aux lèvres. Qu'ils se moquent ! Je me vengerais ! Nul n'est infaillible, je les trouverais, moi aussi, leurs faiblesses…

* * *

Je pénétrai avec vigilance dans l'antre des femelles. Si je devais dénicher des informations sur les deux dangereuses, ce serait ici. Je sautai d'un bond sur le bureau, prenant garde de ne pas renverser les espèces de petites fioles emplies de liquides de différentes teintes, des philtres en tous genres sans doute, et parcourus la pièce du regard : une bibliothèque regorgeant de manuels de sorcellerie, des parchemins scellant bon nombre de sortilèges, une table de torture miniature et d'étranges instruments qui ne me disaient rien de bon… De biens sinistres trouvailles, en somme, mais pas le moindre indice à l'horizon. Soudain, un coffre attira mon attention. De mon poste d'observation, il semblait fermé mais je décidai de le vérifier directement. M'approchant de la source de mes espoirs, je grimpai sur le canapé… Si doux, si moelleux, si…

* * *

« C'est bizarre… commença Nami, en fin de repas. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un…

- Scrumch… Moua, cronch, choui là ! se sentit obligé de préciser le capitaine.

- Tss, enchaîna Sanji, toi, on peut pas t'oublier…

- Aurais-tu déjà adopté notre nouveau petit camarade pour que tu estimes que celui-ci manque à l'appel ? questionna l'archéologue.

- Ah oui, réalisa Usopp, Chocolat est pas v'nu manger !

- Bah… Il est un peu con mais il est mignon, avoua la navigatrice. Quelqu'un l'a vu depuis qu'il s'est barré en tirant la tronche ? »

Mais chacun répondit par la négative, d'un mot ou d'un simple hochement de tête…

* * *

« Chocooooolaaaat ! »

Les cris fusaient à présent à travers le navire mais pas un miaulement ne leur répondit, faisant croître l'inquiétude de certains de ses passagers.

« Bordel, mais il est passé où ? s'énerva Nami.

- Vous vous prenez la tête, sérieux… commenta le bretteur. On est en pleine mer, où veux-tu qu'il soit ? S'il a faim, il sortira d'son trou.

- Peut-être mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

* * *

« PUTAIN D'CHAT ! DÉGAGE DE LÀ ! ET DIRE QUE JE T'AI CHERCHÉ PARTOUT ET QUE J'ME SUIS PRESQUE INQUIÉTÉE POUR TOI ! TU M'AS FOUTU DES POILS PARTOUT SUR LE SOFA ! ENFOIRÉ ! C'EST ÇA, BARRE-TOI AVANT QUE J'TE FILE À SANJI POUR LE PROCHAIN REPAS ! »

La folle m'avait réveillé en hurlant. Décidément, elle ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les invités de marque, captifs ou non. Je détalai le plus loin possible et tombai nez à nez avec le taré au chapeau de paille. Assis, comme souvent, sur la tête de mouton, il s'était cependant trompé de sens et semblait fixer quelque chose. Bien trop concentré, il ne m'avait pas remarqué mais mon estomac choisit cet instant pour se manifester. Distrait par le bruit, il changea de cible un moment et je lus dans ses yeux comme une profonde sympathie, ou peut-être davantage un respect mutuel entre deux adversaires qui combattent côte à côte un même mal contre lequel l'un et l'autre sont impuissants… Un effroyable gargouillement me confirma sa compassion alors qu'il reportait son attention toute entière à ce que je devinai être la porte de la salle de torture, là où se trouvaient les réserves de nourriture. Dès lors, un plan astucieux s'imposa à moi. Je pouvais très bien me servir de cet imbécile pour obtenir de quoi me sustenter.

Je tendis la patte et la déposai sur la jambe de mon acolyte d'un jour. Celui-ci me regarda à nouveau, visiblement ravi, avant de retomber dans sa contemplation profonde. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien à rien… Il faudrait donc que je lui impose notre collaboration. Je bondis brusquement, saisis son chapeau entre mes crocs et galopai jusqu'à l'antre du démon. Je laissai choir ma proie avec soulagement un peu avant la porte, de sorte qu'une fois ouverte, cette dernière camoufle un tant soit peu l'abruti qui m'avait suivi en courant. Alors qu'il se jetait sur son trésor, je grattai à la porte maudite en miaulant. Entre deux sinistres cliquetis de métal, j'entendis Poil-Blond maugréer et ses pas se diriger vers moi. Une fois la voie libérée, je m'élançai sur le tissu noir qui couvrait ses jambes pour y planter sauvagement mes griffes. Ainsi suspendu, j'amorçai délicieusement ma descente accompagnée d'un divin bruissement de déchirement avant d'abréger ce prompt divertissement, décampant à tire-patte. Après un cri étouffé entre la douleur et la surprise, ma victime vociféra et se lança à ma poursuite. Prévisibles, ces humains étaient beaucoup trop prévisibles.

S'en suivit alors une course effrénée à travers le plancher maritime. Le démon était coriace, ses coups de pieds redoutables ne finissaient jamais très loin de mes moustaches. Malheureusement, après un mauvais calcul, il me coinça et s'apprêta à délivrer sa vengeance, un terrifiant sourire aux lèvres.

« Quenelles de chat au cury ou cake au chat haché… murmura-t-il, menaçant. »

Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de mon nouvel associé qui m'attrapa depuis l'autre côté du navire.

« MMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Par miracle, je n'achevai pas ma course par-dessus bord, je ne m'assommai pas non plus contre le bastingage et retombai sur mes pattes, soulagé, non loin de mon complice.

« T'as géré ! m'accueillit-il avec joie. »

Le temps que je me remette de ce vol, le démon avait disparu, interpellé par la furie, et mon allié avait déjà commencé à faire festin de la pile de viande à présent à ses côtés. Je le rejoignis et inspectai minutieusement les morceaux qui s'offraient à moi. Je sélectionnai le meilleur et m'y attaquai, avide. Pleins à craquer de nourriture et de satisfaction, nous échangeâmes un regard amusé avant d'éclater de rire.

« Shishishishishi, avait-il commencé.

- Shashashashasha, lui avais-je répondu. »

Un repas m'avait rarement paru aussi savoureux. Et plus important encore, le nombre de mes subordonnés allait en s'étendant… Finalement, peut-être pourrais-je les rallier, un à un, à ma cause. Patience, ils finiraient pas admettre ma royale stature.

* * *

* Hommage à Melchior, le chat mangeur de ficelle.


	6. La ficelle de Schrödinger

**CHAPITRE 5 : la ficelle de Schrödinger **

« Petit, petit, petit… Viens par là… »

* * *

J'avais lentement repris mes esprits dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Certes, la nuit était déjà tombée mais cette nuit-là me semblait différente, étrange, artificielle. Aucune étoile ne venait éclairer les ténèbres, nulle brise nocturne n'osait effleurer mes moustaches et la lune demeurait obstinément dissimulée. Doucement, l'évidence s'imposa à moi et à mes royales pensées : les traîtres étaient la cause de ces invraisemblances. Il m'importait bien peu de découvrir comment ces infidèles avaient tenté de simuler mon plus grand terrain de chasse, le résultat n'étant d'ailleurs que bien morne. En revanche, la raison de cette mascarade inutile m'intriguait au plus haut point.

Tendant l'oreille, des voix étouffées me parvinrent, un brin trop sournoisement satisfaites à mon goût. Dans quel guêpier ces demeurés m'avaient-ils encore attiré ? Je reconsidérai alors ces derniers instants qui me revenaient par bribes. D'abord, il y avait eu le sourire vicieux du démon blond et de la folle rousse puis leurs pas se rapprochant de moi dans une lenteur perfide… Et enfin, la… Mon poil se hérissa alors que je prenais brutalement conscience de l'humiliation renouvelée… La… ficelle… Il l'avait brandie comme un trophée et tout était allé très vite. Ma vaine résistance face à l'instinct animal et le plaisir de la chasse… Cette course effrénée qui m'avait guidé droit dans une embuscade que j'imaginai préparée avec une minutie malsaine… Et la boîte.

On n'échappe pas à sa nature. Vous pensez qu'un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes, c'est faux. Croyez-moi, lorsque vos crocs ont pénétré profondément la chaire de son cou alors que vous lui lacérez le ventre de vos griffes, un chat n'est pas prêt à retomber sur ses pattes. En revanche, même à deux coussinets de l'agonie, il y aura toujours cette étincelle perçant au travers de ses yeux déjà voilés par la mort… Celle de l'excitation qui lie un prédateur à sa proie. Il ne sert à rien de lutter contre la lutte elle-même et son instinct. Dominant, dominé. Tout est bon pour renverser les rôles, jusqu'au bout, et tout est prétexte à la traque, jusqu'au bout… de ficelle. Alors une boîte… Un chat reste un chat, chasseur, chassé.

J'avais d'abord pénétré dedans sans la voir, simplement parce que cette maudite ficelle s'y était échouée. Laissant choir la dépouille à présent inanimée, j'en étais ressorti aussi vite pour mieux tourner autour de ma nouvelle cible, inspectant l'objet dans ses moindres recoins extérieurs… Rien d'alarmant, mais il me restait encore l'intérieur à examiner. Progressant lentement, une patte après l'autre, je finis par pénétrer à nouveau dans l'antre obscur, guidé par cette soif insatiable de curiosité. Et le piège s'était refermé. Maudits humains.

* * *

« Ça y est, on l'a eu ! s'exclama une Nami aussi ravie qu'excitée. On tient notre vengeance !

- Ma Nami-swan, tu es un génie ! A l'arrivée sur l'île, on le largue à terre et adieu les emmerdes !

- On devait pas juste le faire chier ? objecta la rouquine. Les autres n'ont peut-être pas envie de s'en séparer…

- Ah, heu… De toute façon, il ne va pas rester à bord, répondit un Sanji quelque peu embarrassé. Alors, c'est presque lui rendre… service… non ?

- En fait, t'es juste jaloux…

- Hein ?

- Tu es jaloux que Chocolat soit le centre d'attention de tout le monde ! De Robin, de moi… et peut-être même de quelqu'un d'autre ! ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse. »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que le médecin du groupe entrait dans la cuisine, découvrant par là-même un étrange colis sur la table.

« Vous n'avez quand même pas… »

Le petit renne, paniqué, se mit à courir à travers la cuisine.

« C'est dangereux ! Une boîte, une boîte ! C'est dangereux une boîte ! S'il y a du poison dedans, nous sommes maintenant dans l'incapacité de savoir si Chocolat est vivant ou non ! Il… Il est les deux à la fois ! C'est terrifiant, terrifiant ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez mis dans une boîte ? »

Les deux comploteurs se regardèrent, atterrés.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? commenta simplement la navigatrice.

- Peut-être que vous avez tué Chocolat ! »

Le cuistot s'adressa à Chopper, désignant la fameuse boîte d'un geste las.

« Tu crois vraiment que le doute est permis ? »

L'interpellé hésita un instant, remarquant enfin les miaulements rageurs et les parois qui se déformaient sous les coups répétés du prisonnier furibond.

« On n'a pas mis de poison… souligna la cartographe.

- Mais…

- Chopper, reprit le cuisinier, ce n'est pas la boîte qui est dangereuse…

- Tu, tu es sûre ?

- C'est toi le médecin…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Et bien, il faut le sortir de là, il n'est pas bon pour sa santé mentale que de le laisser ainsi enfermé. Sortons-le… s'il-vous-plaît. »

Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux du petit renne, ce qui acheva de convaincre les deux pirates.

* * *

J'avais entendu la bête entrer puis conspirer avec le démon et la furie avant de s'adresser à moi. Ne pas m'inquiéter, m'avait-il dit. Comme si un monarque de ma stature pouvait s'inquiéter ! Enrager, sans aucun doute, mais s'inquiéter… Peu de temps après, la lumière s'était infiltrée dans ma cellule et il s'était présenté comme mon sauveur… Alors donc il me pensait assez naïf pour le croire. Décidément, ces brigands n'avaient pas une haute estime de leur souverain.

Je sortis d'un bond, avant de revenir dignement vers la boîte laissée ouverte. J'en fis le tour d'un pas sûr, ignorant les regards dépités et montrant ainsi à ces demeurés que leur absurde manège avait totalement échoué : non seulement je n'avais pas tremblé une seule seconde mais en plus je n'accorderais aucune confiance à mon soi-disant libérateur. Finalement, je m'étirai longuement avant de m'installer convenablement à l'intérieur de l'objet de l'affront, dont je comptais bien réclamer la légitime propriété. Je glissai néanmoins mes pattes avant en dehors, plantant profondément mes griffes dans la table de torture avec une discrétion toute relative.

« C'est vrai qu'il a l'air drôlement traumatisé…

- Putain, la table ! »

* * *

« TERRE ! »

* * *

« Bon… tenta la navigatrice, cherchant à briser le silence pesant. Il va falloir lever l'ancre, là.

- On pourrait attendre encore quelques minutes, ça ne coûte rien ! proposa le menteur.

- Les marines vont pas tarder à débarquer… objecta le cuistot.

- On pourrait les affronter, pour une fois… osa timidement le petit renne.

- Oh, mais dites-moi ! reprit Usopp. J'avais complètement oublié ! Il faut absolument que je vérifie l'état de la proue avant qu'on quitte le port ! Je m'occupe de ça pendant que vous vous débrouillez avec nos adversaires et ensuite je…

- Ça suffit ! interrompit Nami.

- …

- Chocolat est parti et il ne reviendra pas ! reprit-elle. Quelque part, je crois que sa stupidité va me manquer, ça vous mettait en valeur, pour une fois… Mais son départ est ce qu'il y a de plus normal, c'est un chat et un chat n'a rien à faire sur un bateau.

- Nami, expliqua un Luffy excessivement sérieux, tu ne comprends pas. Je n'abandonnerai jamais un nakama.

- Ce n'est pas un nakama ! s'énerva la cartographe. C'est un chat !

- Un roi chat ! Et Chopper est un cerf, non ? répliqua le chapeau de paille.

- Un renne… murmura l'intéressé.

- Mais il parle, lui, au moins ! Et c'est notre médecin, ça n'a rien à voir !

- Nami a raison, tenta l'archéologue. Chocolat n'a peut-être pas envie de repartir avec nous. Nous venons de lui offrir une île entière à découvrir. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit essayer d'y faire sa place, de défendre un nouveau territoire. Il sera plus heureux ici qu'avec nous…

- Alors… reprit Chopper, les larmes aux yeux. C'est vraiment fini ?

- …

- Au fait, l'algue verte, interpella Sanji, tentant maladroitement de rompre le silence et l'immobilité de l'équipage. On t'entend pas beaucoup depuis tout à l'heure ! Tu joues dans la sensiblerie ?

- …

- Ça te fait chier qu'un pauuuuvre petit chat s'en aille ? ajouta-t-il, faussement compatissant.

- …

- Heu… commença à s'inquiéter Usopp. C'est peut-être pas le moment pour encore vous disp…

- Ouais, ça m'fait chier, répondit calmement le bretteur, provoquant par cet aveu l'atterrement de ses camarades et plus particulièrement de celui qu'il aurait du récompenser d'une réplique cinglante, l'affublant d'un quelconque surnom ridicule.

- …

- Aujourd'hui, on perd un compagnon, ajouta-t-il gravement avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

- …

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? s'énerva la navigatrice. Va t'excuser !

- M'exc… quoi ? s'étrangla le cuistot.

- Je me doute bien que tu cherchais à alléger l'atmosphère à ta manière mais tu vois bien que t'as merdé ! Alors maintenant, tu viens avec moi et tu files réparer tes conneries, enchaîna-t-elle en l'assommant avant de le traîner par le col à la suite de Zoro, bientôt suivie de Robin qui comptait bien s'éclipser discrètement, abandonnant les trois derniers à leurs adieux.

- …

- Usopp, Chopper… Je pense que nous devons rendre hommage à Chocolat, expliqua posément le capitaine.

- Oui, mais comment ? interrogea le médecin.

- Miaulons-lui nos au revoir !

- Hein ? demanda le menteur.

- MIAAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! hurla Luffy sans attendre, faisant sursauter les quelques passants.

- … miiiiAAAAAAAAAAOUUUUUUU ! continua Chopper, après une hésitation.

- MIIIIIIIAAAAAAOUUUUUUUUUUU ! acheva Usopp, alors que le navire commençait doucement à s'éloigner du quai.

- Miaaa !


	7. Les deux tours

**CHAPITRE 6 : les deux tours**

« Comment ça, miaaa ?

- CHOCOOLAAAAAAT ! »

* * *

Décidément, ces humains étaient bien souvent un grand mystère. Pourquoi avaient-ils brusquement poussé de tels cris ? J'avais tenté de participer à l'étrange conversation mais ils avaient très vite interrompu leur cacophonie pour me dévisager, perplexes. Quel accueil ! Il est vrai que j'aurais pu les abandonner : revenir vers ses ravisseurs pouvait passer pour de la bizarrerie ou même de la pure folie, soit, mais dans mon cas, il s'agissait de bravoure et de générosité ! Enfin, quoi ? Allais-je laisser mon fidèle second en proie à ces malfrats alors que je venais tout juste de rallier à ma cause leur soi-disant capitaine ? Il m'avait fallu deux ridicules petits jours pour placer cette île entière sous ma coupe – il faut dire que les chats d'ici sont des chattelettes ! – alors que ce plancher flottant me résistait encore. Ce défi était autrement plus intéressant et il faudrait plus qu'une tentative d'empoisonnement ou d'enfermement pour me décourager.

Et il y avait autre chose qui m'intriguait… Après m'être fait connaître, avoir monté un nouveau réseau, écrasé les quelques matous qui se chamaillaient les différents quartiers, instauré mon propre pouvoir, mes lois et assuré la gestion en mon nom qui se mettrait en place à mon départ, j'étais retourné sur l'embarcation, fier de ma performance. Cependant, seule la bête s'y trouvait. Ayant recours à mes propres informateurs, je ne tardai pas à retrouver la trace de ma petite troupe qui déambulait dans les ruelles marchandes. J'avais eu vent d'une agitation toute particulière parmi les humains pendant ces deux jours mais je ne m'en étais pas réellement soucié… M'est avis qu'ils n'y étaient pas pour rien. Mais, pour l'heure, le calme semblait revenu. Je décidai, tout d'abord, de ne pas leur dévoiler ma présence, les pistant afin qu'ils me révèlent, peut-être, quelques informations salvatrices.

Bien vite, les femelles se séparèrent du groupe, pénétrant dans un bâtiment regorgeant d'étoffes en tous genre. Elles furent cependant bien vite remplacées par d'autres auprès desquelles le démon paradait avec un plaisir non dissimulé. C'est ce moment que choisit mon second pour s'éclipser à son tour, dans une discrétion toute relative : les répliques avaient fusé, de plus en plus bruyantes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se muent en hurlements, tantôt diaboliques, tantôt serviables, faisant ressortir la furie qui fut obligée d'y mêler ses poings quand les deux autres étaient déjà passés aux pieds et aux sabres. Ils furent envoyés réfléchir chacun de leur côté et c'est ainsi que mon habile second réussit à se détacher des autres sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Trois-Griffes suivit alors un chemin tout à fait particulier, destiné à égarer les éventuels espions, avant de déboucher dans l'artère principale de la ville où une foule compacte empêchait tout humain d'y voir au-delà de ses propres pieds. Cette dernière remontait directement du port pour regagner la place centrale où trônaient deux immenses tours où j'avais établi la base de mon commandement. Empruntant les voix aériennes, je suivis mon second sans difficulté et il finit par quitter le rassemblement avec soulagement, regagnant l'entrée du premier colosse de béton. Me faufilant discrètement entre les tables disposées à l'extérieur de celui-ci, je sautai agilement sur le rebord d'une fenêtre d'où je pus observer mon fidèle défenseur s'installer sur un tabouret de grande taille et s'accouder à une table très en longueur comme on en trouvait souvent dans ce genre de lieu, avant d'héler un homme qui se cachait derrière. Il resta là un moment à boire, repoussant de temps à autre une gueuse ou un ivrogne, attendant patiemment l'heure de son rendez-vous.

Enfin, son indic se présenta, tirant innocemment le siège à ses côtés et entamant la conversation. Après une hésitation toute étudiée, Trois-Griffes lui répondit à demi-mot avant de se faire peu à peu plus ouvert. Un dernier verre conclut les civilités et la jeune femme, car c'était une jeune femme, l'entraîna en direction de la seconde tour. Je dus user de toutes mes facultés pour réussir à passer les immenses portes vitrées afin de les poursuivre dans le dédale de couloirs recouverts de tapis pourpres et or d'une douceur affreusement tentatrice. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce que j'entraperçus un instant avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux. J'allais m'assoupir non loin quand de curieux gémissements éveillèrent ma curiosité. Je dressai les oreilles en m'approchant de la source sonore afin de confirmer mes suppositions. Captant un râle plus grave dont l'origine ne faisait aucun doute parmi la profusion de cris féminins, l'évidence s'imposa à moi : Trois-Griffes copulait. Il fallait bien payer les informations…

Le travail fait, le silence retomba, endormant ma vigilance. Je fus sauvé in extremis de la découverte par le tintement des roulettes d'un chariot poussé par un individu parmi la centaine d'identiques que comptait le bâtiment. Me camouflant prestement derrière une structure étrange dont l'intérêt m'échappe encore, je vis le double plateau roulant s'arrêter devant la fameuse porte. Alors que le clone toquait, je me glissai discrètement entre une pile de linges et une boîte sombre déposées à l'étage métallique inférieur. Trois-Griffes ouvrit et accueillit l'ensemble avec un sourire franc et un torse nu. Il s'empara d'une bouteille et de deux verres tandis que je me faufilais derrière un mur qui isolait une minuscule pièce carrelée de froid. J'entendis un claquement ferme avec soulagement et attendis que mon disciple regagne le lit, où son indic l'attendait, pour m'extirper de ma cachette et me poster à l'angle du ridicule couloir qui donnait sur mes deux cibles. Dans l'ombre, je pus observer la femme remercier la galanterie inhabituelle de mon bras droit lorsqu'il lui servit de ce liquide ambré qui semblait les enchanter, allez savoir pourquoi. Leurs coupes tintèrent l'une contre l'autre et, enfin, la jeune femme consentit à livrer les précieux renseignements.

« Alors, c'était comment ? avait commencé Trois-Griffes, visiblement amusé.

- Exquis même si j'aurais préféré un champagne, répondit-elle, provocante. Ne t'en vante pas, c'est moi qui offre, je te rappelle, monsieur le fauché…

- J'parle pas de ça…

- Vraiment ? continua-t-elle, faussement surprise. »

Elle se leva en déposant son verre sur une tablette où elle récupéra par la même occasion deux objets dissimulés à ma vue qui ne le restèrent pas bien longtemps. Jetant un œil à la fenêtre fermée, elle glissa une diablerie entre ses lèvres. Mon second avait donc déniché un agent-double infiltré dans la secte sataniste, joli coup…

« Ça ne te gêne pas si…

- Non, j'ai l'habitude… »

Repoussant d'un geste calculé sa longue chevelure blonde, elle effectua le rituel démoniaque avant de poursuivre ses révélations.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir pas si c'était divin… ou détestable. Tu devrais pas coucher avec quelqu'un en pensant à une autre… »

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait dit mais ce devait être de la plus haute importance étant donné la mine grave qu'afficha un instant Trois-Griffes. Après un soupir, celui-ci continua malgré tout l'interrogatoire.

« C'était si évident ?

- Avec le corps que t'as, pourquoi tu lui fais pas son affaire ?

- C'est compliqué.

- C'est ta frangine ou quoi ? »

La discussion ne semblait pas tourner à l'avantage de mon disciple qui hésitait de plus en plus avant chacune de ses répliques.

« On… a commencé sur de mauvaises bases et c'est difficilement récupérable.

- Vous ne faites que vous engueuler, c'est ça ? »

Il hocha la tête, peu loquace, portant la coupe à ses lèvres.

« Ben tu lui sautes dessus et on en parle plus. »

Mon second recracha brusquement le contenu de son verre.

« Bah quoi ? T'as pas pris des pincettes avec moi…

- T'étais intéressée…

- Tu l'as su parce qu'on a discuté, tu devrais peut-être commencer par là avec ta minette.

- Non, je l'ai su parce que tu m'as abordé… »

Trois-Griffes s'empara de son bout de tissu blanc qu'il enfila négligemment avant de terminer sa coupe d'un trait.

« J'aurais pu me barrer si t'avais été trop con… »

Mon second quitta le lit, récupéra ses sabres et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard pour l'indic. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce.

« T'aurais peut-être du ! »

Il franchit la porte vers laquelle je me précipitai afin de la passer avant qu'elle ne se referme sur moi.

« Cap'tain Choco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Chat pervers ! »

Nous avions ensuite quitté le bâtiment, descendu la longue avenue et regagné le plancher flottant où nous devions nous entretenir, à l'abri des regards. L'air sombre de mon second me laissait présager un compte rendu bien inquiétant. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Même si les informations n'étaient pas rassurantes, elles n'en restaient pas moins capitales, il avait fait du bon travail.

* * *

Une petite explication sur le titre de ce chapitre… Je voulais l'appeler « le retour du roi » mais comme certains ont cru que Cap'tain était vraiment parti… J'ai opté pour le titre d'un autre volume de la célèbre trilogie !

Et mes excuses si les pavés du début de chapitre ont rendu la lecture difficile à certains !


	8. La première manche

**CHAPITRE 7 : la première manche**

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, j'avais rejoint mon second de longues minutes après qu'il ait pénétré à l'intérieur du mouton baigneur. Il s'était allongé sur un sofa, seul couchage digne de nous de la pièce, semblant perdu dans de sombres pensées.

« Miaaa !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, toi ? »

Après un soupir résigné, il m'avait soulevé du sol et déposé sur son torse sur lequel je m'assis face à lui, le fixant avec une détermination reconnaissante. L'heure du rapport était venue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Miaaa…

- Ouais, je sais… Désolé, Cap'tain, t'es tombé sur une drôle de scène…

- Mia !

- Hé, j'ai des besoins ! Toi t'as plus rien entre les pattes, tu peux pas comprendre !

- Mia…

- T'as raison, ça n'a rien à voir…

- Mia ?

- Quoi, t'as pas encore compris ?

- Miaaa…

- Ben, je… J'ai… un problème avec Sanji… On va dire ça comme ça.

- Miaaa !

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus !

- Miaaa…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'lui dise… A chaque fois qu'on parle, ça finit de la même façon… Et j'ai pas l'habitude de… dire les choses… Alors me déclarer…

- Mia !

- Tss… Sale matou pervers. Tu veux juste me foutre dans son lit en fait !

- Mia ! »

Il avait esquissé un sourire mais je n'étais pas dupe, si mes remerciements royaux l'avaient ému, il était encore sous le choc de ces révélations. Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir et je fis de même, me roulant en boule toujours sur lui.

Alors comme ça, la secte satanique s'étendait comme une traînée de poudre. Ses adeptes se trouvaient à chaque coin de rue, infiltrés dans les plus grandes organisations, et la ville en était à présent envahie mais, plus grave encore, l'organisation avait progressé au-delà des mers, sur des régions de plus en plus vastes. A bien y réfléchir, j'en avais vu au sein même d'_Augury_.

Leur point fort restait leurs méthodes d'enrôlement redoutables, ciblant essentiellement les jeunes sans empêcher le recrutement de leurs aînés. Ils étaient visibles partout, déployant leurs repaires dans les ruelles marchandes, aux côtés même des vendeurs d'étoffes ou de nourriture. On commençait en monnayant, l'air de rien, un petit statut contre la promesse d'une diablerie. Mais pactiser avec le diable était bien plus lourd en conséquence que vous ne l'aviez prévu et vous vous retrouviez, pieds et poings liés, incapables de vous passer de ces saloperies…

Alors que je commençais à m'enfuir vers un sommeil concentré, mon second se décida à renouveler son serment de fidélité :

« Hey, Cap'tain Choco… Merci. »

_Cap'tain Choco…_ Ce titre honorifique sonnait plutôt bien… Votre Majesté ou de Votre Excellence, sans doute ! Bien, avec un tel allié, nous finirions sans aucune doute par trouver une solution pour lutter contre cette secte odieuse que mon ascension fulgurante semblait gêner puisque, non contente d'avoir simplement commandité ma capture, elle continuait de me surveiller de prêt.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le plancher flottant repartait vers une nouvelle île à conquérir. Les inquiétudes de mon second étaient encore bien visibles et j'avais pris l'initiative de notre second entretien, afin de mettre au point notre tactique. Nous avions opté, d'un commun accord, pour l'observation du représentant diabolique à bord :

« Satisfait ? J'ai essayé de ne pas m'énerver et… de lui dire ce que je pensais vraiment. Avoue, t'as fait exprès de te planquer pour me forcer la main !

- Mia !

- Je l'savais… Résultat, il est choqué ! J'avais bien dit qu'on pourrait jamais discuter comme si de rien n'était…

- Miaaa…

- Ouais, yavait les autres… Je devrais peut-être essayé en… seul à seul ?

- Mia ! »

Je n'avais pas compris le détail de ses méthodes mais une chose était sûre : dès lors, mon bras droit surveilla activement le démon.

* * *

La vie à bord devint peu à peu ponctuée d'habitudes plus ou moins agréables : le réveil brutal par les cris du taré, les repas du démon dans la salle de torture où, il fallait bien l'avouer, délectation et bonne humeur étaient toujours au rendez-vous, l'entraînement immanquable pour nous préparer à affronter l'ennemi, la méditation nécessaire à l'élaboration de nos plans, parfois les vols organisés de nourriture ou autres réjouissances occasionnelles qui venaient briser la routine, les joyeuses veillées où les rires coulaient à flot et enfin, mes escapades nocturnes.

Cette nuit-là, j'avais décidé de mener à nouveau mon expédition dans l'antre des femelles et j'en revins, fièrement, un parchemin dans la gueule. J'avais compris, un peu plus tard, qu'il s'agissait d'une carte et donc que la furie, qui passait une partie de son temps à couvrir son bureau d'encre, n'était pas une sorcière comme l'autre, mais une cartographe… Une idée émergea alors délicieusement dans mes pensées.

Le lendemain, j'attendais la fameuse furie de patte ferme, assis sur le bureau, le parchemin habillement restitué. Lorsqu'elle m'y remarqua, elle souleva un sourcil interrogateur. S'en suivit un échange d'une opacité évidente. La conversation était bien plus difficile qu'avec mon second et, ayant sans doute le même sentiment, elle appela la bête à la rescousse qui ne tarda pas à arriver, paniquée, comme à son habitude. La furie lui expliqua brièvement la situation et l'autre s'adressa à moi, hésitant.

_« Nami aimerait savoir ce que tu lui veux… »_

Mon royal statut me hurlait de l'ignorer mais j'avais affreusement besoin que l'autre folle me comprenne. J'optai pour un intermédiaire, miaulant ma réponse à la furie.

_« Une carte. »_

Un fou-rire évident accueillit la traduction de mes propos. Les hommes se croyaient toujours au dessus des autres, c'en était détestable. Mais, face à mon immobilité appliquée, ils se calmèrent et échangèrent quelques répliques avant que la bête ne se renseigne à nouveau.

_« Une carte de quoi ?_

_- De mes territoires. Augury et l'île que nous avons quittée. »_

De nouveau, des rires, mon sérieux, une question.

_« Et tu comptes payer comment ? »_

Quelques heures, de nombreuses explications et un peu d'encre plus tard, la cartographe affichait son chef d'œuvre sur le mur juste au dessus de son précieux canapé. Satisfait, je me laissai aller à la contemplation de mon royaume.

* * *

Puni ! Un chat de ma trempe ! Pris en flagrant délit de kidnapping de cuisse de poulet avec l'autre taré, ce dernier avait été jeté hors de la cuisine tandis que le démon m'avait consigné à l'intérieur, avec l'obligation de rester assis au bord du plan de travail. J'avais bien tenté à nouveau de glisser une patte vers ses préparations mais le couteau aiguisé qu'il avait dressé au dessus de moi avait brusquement freiné mes ardeurs. J'avais tout aussi vite abandonné l'idée de m'enfuir ou de le pousser à bout, tenant à ne pas finir ma vie de chat de la plus ridicule des manières.

Cependant, une douce odeur de ragoût me chatouillait encore affreusement les moustaches, réduisant ma patience à néant. Il fallait que je trouve une échappatoire au plus vite ou, au moins, un moyen d'occuper mes pensées en attendant que le démon se lasse de me voir bayer aux corneilles, l'air de rien, comme si sa punition ne m'atteignait pas le moins du monde.

Mon regard tomba sur le lance-flammes maléfique, égaré comme moi sur l'établi. Je penchai la tête sur le côté afin de mieux observer l'objet satanique. A quelques ridicules petits centimètres du bord, il n'attendait qu'un léger coup de patte lui vienne en aide pour basculer et venir s'exploser en mille morceaux contre le sol… J'approchai doucement, sachant pertinemment que ce geste rendrait le démon furieux et que je devais l'éviter à tout prix. Mais la tentation était si forte…

Je m'assis négligemment à côté, ma patte flattant l'objet qui paraissait alors si insignifiant. Un coup d'œil vers le démon m'assura qu'il avait reporté toute son attention vers sa découpe et sa cuisson… Le coup était parti tout seul.

M'éloignant vivement de mon erreur, je repris en un instant ma pose indifférente alors que le métal s'écrasait un peu plus bas dans un délicieux tumulte mais refusant finalement de se rompre. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller contempler le résultat de mon égarement, cependant, le démon lâcha prestement son travail et contempla le mien avant que son regard ne se fixe sur moi. Je frissonnai, détournant les yeux, d'un air innocent.

« CA SERT A RIEN DE JOUER L'INNOCENT ! IL EST PAS TOMBÉ TOUT SEUL, CE BRIQUET, ENFOIRÉ DE CHAT ! »

Le démon botta mon royal fessier et me mit à la porte à la suite de son soi-disant capitaine mais le plus ennuyeux dans tout cela, c'était que je n'avais absolument pas prévu de passer à l'attaque si tôt. Il faudrait que je tienne au courant mon bras droit de l'évolution involontaire de notre plan.

* * *

Le soir même, mon second avait décidé de passer, lui aussi, à l'action. Dans l'ombre de la nuit, il s'était glissé auprès du démon alors que celui-ci venait à peine de commencer son rituel satanique dans une sérénité effrayante. Sans un mot, Trois-Griffes s'était accoudé au bastingage ; l'autre n'avait pas bronché, laissant posément échapper, d'un souffle profond, la dangereuse fumée qui se noya dans la pénombre. Refusant obstinément de briser le silence, ses doigts avaient à nouveau guidé le poison vers ses lèvres entrouvertes, l'y laissant grésiller.

Soudainement, mon bras droit saisit l'objet du pacte, pour le jeter dans les abîmes mollement agitées qui nous berçaient. De ce même geste, il effleura sans brutalité la peau de son propriétaire qui tressaillit à son contact. Un instant, ils semblèrent contempler la chute invisible et s'inventer la disparition du noyé dans les flots, quand enfin le démon se résigna à percer le calme apparent.

« T'as trouvé que ça pour m'faire chier ? »

Bien que ne saisissant pas le sens de la réplique, j'y décelai sans difficulté une incertitude marquée, bien vite égalée par celle de mon second.

« Non… C'est pour moi que j'fais ça. »

La joute verbale commençait. Il fallait mettre en confiance son opposant sans affaiblir ses positions, affirmer sa supériorité sans le fermer à la discussion, pour le faire parler, ou mieux, le faire basculer, le ramener du bon côté, de notre côté. Voilà un travail bien délicat qu'avait décidé d'entreprendre mon bras droit. S'il réussissait, il récompenserait nos longues heures de surveillance d'une précieuse victoire, la première d'une longue série jusqu'à la disparition de notre ennemi.

Mais pour l'heure, pas un seul n'avait poursuivi, le dialogue paraissait bien mal engagé. Alors, ne cherchant pas à faire éclater le conflit, mon second recula d'un pas, lâchant la rambarde, et se détourna lentement.

« Oï, marimo… »

Le démon avait murmuré ces quelques mots, captant immédiatement l'attention de Trois-Griffes qui s'était arrêté.

« Reste encore un peu, tu veux. »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et ses mains regagnèrent le bois quitté un instant plus tôt. Presque timidement, la conversation s'engagea, hésitante mais légère, comme débarrassée d'un lourd tourment. La victoire n'était peut-être pas éclatante, mais nous venions tout de même de remporter la première manche.


	9. Un trésor digne d'un roi

**CHAPITRE 8 : un trésor digne d'un roi**

Une semaine plus tard, notre nouvelle destination nous apparut au cœur des ténèbres. C'est le démon, tardif ce soir-là, qui avait aperçu au loin une lumière bien plus éblouissante que celle de sa malédiction calcinée. Rameutant l'équipage à grand renfort d'aboiements, il nous avait accueillis en gesticulant, pointant avec insistance la direction même que le plancher semblait suivre depuis notre départ. L'un après l'autre, chacun se mit à exprimer son enchantement, d'un sourire, d'un éclat de rire, d'une danse de la joie ou même d'un simple silence, mais ce sont bien les yeux de la navigatrice qui scintillaient le plus, sous l'émotion du spectacle.

Ce dernier devait être exceptionnel pour s'attirer ainsi l'attention de ce groupe d'originaux. Malheureusement, la maudite tête de mouton m'en barrait traîtreusement la vue et toute l'agitation environnante, doublée de l'obscurité, m'empêchait de sauter sur le bastingage sans risquer un bain de minuit peu séduisant. Fouettant rageusement l'air de ma queue, j'allais miauler mon agacement lorsque Longue-Truffe me saisit avec précaution, redoutant sans doute un coup de griffes, pour me déposer sur la rambarde tant convoitée.

Il fallait dire, si ces derniers jours nos relations s'étaient fortement améliorées, j'attendais toujours le moment où il me prêterait serment, m'accordant enfin son soutien contre le démon. Et puis, autant j'appréciais qu'il me flatte ou encore me cède sa propre nourriture, en revanche, il avait la fâcheuse manie de sortir de sa poche cette maudite ficelle qui me faisait perdre la tête. Peut-être finirais-je par lui accorder mon pardon… Après tout, il prenait systématiquement ses précautions en engageant son étrange passe-temps à l'abri des regards, surveillant les alentours, et je ressortais de ces petites séances de folie, frais et dispo.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je pus enfin contempler le tableau tant attendu qui dépassa tout ce que mon imagination avait pu concevoir. Au loin, un îlot majestueux perçait et illuminait les vagues ténébreuses, semblant édifié du plus bel assortiment de pierres précieuses. Un bleu saphir rayonnait en son centre, bien vite serti d'un éclat émeraude, lui-même uni à de longues étendues de lueurs rubis. Une pluie de diamant étincelait l'ensemble, dans une magie lumineuse. Le joyau ainsi constitué affrontait sans peine les assauts répétés des bourraques aériennes et maritimes, défiant l'ombre sans rien envier à la lune et son cortège étoilé. Ma décision était prise. Cette île flamboyante serait la capitale de mon royaume, luxe ironiquement délectable que de faire de la lumière le centre-même de ma puissance crépusculaire.

A mesure que nous nous rapprochions, le paysage chimérique cédait peu à peu face à la réalité, ne troquant en rien ses illusions contre son charme. Bien au contraire, si un songe tient une concurrence rude dans le domaine du merveilleux, le matériel laisse bien peu de place à la féerie que ce panorama nous offrait pourtant, n'en devenant que plus sublime. Séparée en deux larges bandes par son fleuve tumultueux aux rives verdoyantes, l'île était, plus loin, rapidement engloutie par les roches et le sable ocrés. La lumière qui émanait de l'endroit, emportant avec elle ces couleurs précieuses, provenait de centaines de candélabres disséminés sur l'ensemble du domaine.

Alors que nous nous remettions doucement de la beauté du paysage, nous finîmes par percevoir, entre deux roulis, le chant qui s'en élevait dans le ciel glacé. Délicieux tintement émergeant dans le triste bruissement des flots, la mélopée légère et animée n'était autre que le doux écho de la vie nocturne qui régnait sur les deux rives fertiles.

Le mouton s'engouffra dans le fleuve aux reflets éclatants et accosta sur la berge, déjà accueilli par une petite foule qui s'était formée, curieuse, autour d'un ponton. A mesure que nous descendions, des gens de tous âges, accueillants et couverts de tissus bariolés, nous présentaient d'immenses plateaux regorgeant, pour les uns, de denrées inconnues aux allures ravissantes, pour d'autres, d'étonnants accessoires dont la variété seule rivalisait avec leur extrême finesse.

A ma grande surprise, obéissant à un geste autoritaire de la navigatrice, mon second et nos autres compagnons de route refusèrent cette si généreuse hospitalité, à l'exception du dégénéré, dont les mains s'orientaient dangereusement vers tout ce qui lui était tendu, et de la bête, ondulant étrangement de plaisir, qui ne savait où donner de la tête face à toutes les sollicitations environnantes. Cependant, surveillés de près par la furie, qui semblait diriger les opérations, et les autres, ils purent à peine effleurer l'objet de leur convoitise, même si le besoin de rappels à l'ordre brutaux se faisait régulièrement ressentir.

Devant une telle réaction générale de leur part, je ne pus que miauler de désappointement. Pour une fois qu'un accueil était digne de moi, c'était un véritable gâchis… car, bien évidemment confus devant les refus répétés de mes subordonnés, aucun de ces adorateurs n'osa se risquer à m'offrir ses délicieux services. Et ils eurent bien raison, je n'allais pas m'abaisser à faire pitance de ce que mes propres vassaux dédaignaient.

Je les suivis donc dignement alors qu'ils tentaient vainement de se frayer un chemin entre les riches produits, exhibés en première ligne tout autour du plancher, pour finalement se retrouver à batailler pour traverser la cohue de porteurs d'eau, de vieilles un peu bizarres et même de musiciens venant célébrer notre arrivée. Après un temps interminable à se faufiler entre les jambes des différents passants, je rejoignis la petite troupe qui faisait une halte au coin d'une rue moins fréquentée.

« Sérieusement, râla la navigatrice, j'ai jamais vu des marchands aussi collants…

- J'aurais bien acheté deux-trois trucs, poursuivit Longue-Truffe, mais pas moyen de regarder quoi que ce soit sans se retrouver entouré d'un troupeau entier de vendeurs qui hurlent leurs prix, c'est… flippant !

- Et puis, osa la bête, on vient d'arriver…

- Il fait nuit, précisa la sorcière.

- Mais c'était bon ! ajouta le pseudo-capitaine.

- C'… C'était ? s'étrangla la furie. Et merde ! Qui a laissé cet abruti se servir ? Luffy, quand je dis non, c'est non ! Même Chocolat, il a pigé que c'était une arnaque et il a touché à rien ! Alors t'es bien capable de le faire aussi, non ? Quand à toi, Chopper, ne te laisse pas embobiner comme ça par leurs beaux discours… Ils veulent juste que tu achètes ! Et Zoro… Heu… Zoro ? »

La jeune excitée avait cessé un instant de s'époumoner pour lancer un regard surpris à Trois-Griffes qui, l'air grave, semblait bien loin de la conversation. Se sentant interpelé, il quitta sa sinistre absence et se recomposa un visage neutre avant de répondre.

« Ouais ?

- Nan, rien, t'avais… l'air bizarre. Et Sanji… San… ji ? Mais, c'est pas vrai, il est passé où celui-là ? »

Le groupe sembla brusquement prendre conscience de la disparition de l'un d'entre eux, cherchant autour un indice quelconque à se mettre sous la dent. Malheureusement pour eux, le démon avait disparu depuis un bon moment, lorsqu'il avait été rejoint par trois complices : de jeunes femelles peu vêtues et se dandinant sans cesse. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de la mine assombrie de mon second qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de la scène, guettant, l'œil mauvais, les réactions du démon, s'efforçant peut-être de déjouer ses plans.

Affolés ou lassés, ils se séparèrent, sans doute pour retrouver leur compagnon diabolique. Trois-Griffes fut flanqué de la bête qu'il esquiva à quelques rues de là, s'enfonçant dans les dédales incertains d'édifices de terre rouge et de grottes aménagées, creusées à même la roche, tandis que son camarade regagnait, inquiet, les luxueuses bâtisses de bois établies à proximité du fleuve.

Confiant la poursuite de l'enquête à mon bras droit, je m'enfonçai à sa suite dans les quartiers pauvres mais avec des objectifs tout à fait différents car j'avais posé patte à terre avec les suivants : faire mien ce domaine désertique et rembourser ma dette auprès de la navigatrice. Il était plus que temps de s'y mettre.

Déambulant au hasard des rues, je finis par dénicher ce que je cherchais depuis le début : une paire d'yeux inquisiteurs, malicieusement camouflés dans l'ombre rare d'un bâtiment. Sans cérémonie, je m'avançai calmement vers lui, agitant la queue et fixant les immenses pupilles cernées de jaune. Ne cédant pas devant ma prestance, le chat quitta l'obscurité pour se dévoiler d'un blanc immaculé. Il soutint mon regard avec force et lâcha d'un miaulement rauque :

_« Sors de ce territoire. » _

Je crachai en réponse, une façon délicate de répliquer sans passer par la vulgarité. Cela ne l'impressionna pas et il poursuivit :

_« Sors de ce territoire ou je vais être dans l'obligation d'employer la manière forte. »_

Il n'en eût pas le temps car je lançai déjà mon premier assaut. Se couchant brusquement sur le dos, il esquiva de peu mes crocs qui avaient fondu vers sa nuque. Corps contre corps, je lui infligeais autant de griffures et de morsures que j'en recevais. Puis, me libérant violemment de son emprise, je lui fis à nouveau face, plus menaçant que jamais. Cet adversaire était digne d'un véritable duel. Nous jaugeant du regard, le dialogue, bien que pauvre et désobligeant, reprit.

_« Que vient faire ici un étranger ?_

_- Devenir ton roi. »_

Une étincelle intéressée s'alluma un instant au fond de ses pupilles avant que le chat blanc ne reprenne son interrogatoire auquel je répondis volontiers. Nous savions, l'un comme l'autre, que dans ce genre de combat, la force n'est pas la seule voie qui mène à la victoire.

_« Pourquoi Işik Şehir ?__ »_

C'est donc ainsi que s'appelait ce joyau insulaire. Prudent, à l'affût de tout renseignement, j'optai pour ne pas dévoiler mes véritables intentions.

___«_ Pas plus qu'ailleurs.

_- Choisis donc l'ailleurs._

_- L'ailleurs viendra ensuite._

_- Te voilà bien assuré…_

_- Rien ne m'a résisté jusqu'ici._

_- Rien jusqu'ici n'était Işik Şehir._

_- Qu'importe le nom, qu'importent les occupants. Un territoire reste un territoire._

_- Ta vision des choses est séduisante mais je n'accepte aucun roi. »_

Et sa mâchoire se rua sur mon cou offert, comme pour prouver son serment hypocrite. En réalité, rares étaient les chats, excepté ma royale personne, à ne pas s'être déjà soumis un jour ou l'autre ; il mentait sans doute, tout comme je le faisais moi-même puisque, outre le fait que cette terre m'intéressait plus que je ne le laissais paraître, ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'on me résistait. Mais tout cela importait peu, il s'agissait avant tout d'une lutte de fierté.

Cependant, la fierté n'empêche pas le sang de couler. Et ses crocs se refermèrent tel un étau, obstruant partiellement ma respiration et faisant perler le sang sur mon pelage noir. Je me débattis puissamment et miraculeusement, sa prise se desserra juste assez pour que je m'en échappe et reprenne le dessus de notre affrontement.

Lorsque le chat blanc finit par reculer, ce fut mon tour de l'interroger.

_« Pourquoi ?_

_- Un roi n'apporte qu'oppression et désolation._

_- Mon royaume est en paix. Mes subordonnés, chats et humains, sont libres. »_

Son miaulement se fit soudain moqueur.

_« Qui peut prétendre posséder un humain, autre qu'un orgueilleux ?_

_- Un roi. »_

* * *

Un chapitre qui a mis bien du temps à sortir mais le voilà finalement ! J'espère que vous en avez apprécié la lecture !


	10. Les faveurs de Sa Majesté

**CHAPITRE 9 : les faveurs de Sa Majesté**

Le chat blanc s'était brusquement apaisé, comme soulagé d'un poids, m'accordant ainsi sa soumission la plus totale. Je ne l'avais pas refusée : la victoire par l'esprit est une victoire bien plus délectable que celle obtenue par la force. Et après tout, nous devions nous montrer dignes de notre espèce, nous n'étions pas de ces humains qui ne font que se chercher des noises et qui finissent, inlassablement, par se quereller comme des malpropres.

Mon nouveau sujet avait alors accepté de me dévoiler la bien triste histoire de cette île réduite à l'oppression et l'asservissement cruels d'une dyarchie ancienne et rétrograde. En effet, deux gros chats gris se partageaient ce lumineux royaume insulaire, s'appropriant ses richesses et ses splendeurs, abandonnant ses occupants à une misère profonde. Les femelles, en particulier, souffraient de ce joug barbare, tout juste bonnes à transmettre la vie. Telle était la vision, immodérément limitée, de ces deux méprisables tyrans… Comme si ce rôle fondamental dans la chaîne immortelle pouvait être réduit à une tâche ingrate de filiation ! Même ma royale personnelle avait été privée de sa maigre contribution, afin de ne pas décevoir la postérité par une descendance indigne de moi.

Et nos jugements sur l'affaire, à ce blandinet et moi, étaient semblables. Ainsi, je venais de m'offrir un allié de choix, fort et brave, mais surtout, qui poursuivait le même objectif : renverser le pouvoir.

Je vous passe notre brillante collaboration à la conquête du cœur des opprimés, au rassemblement de ces âmes oubliées et au soulèvement de ceux et celles qui deviendraient sous peu mes plus dévoués fidèles. Après tout, cela ne changeait guère de mon quotidien. En revanche, peut-être m'attarderais-je à vous conter ce que je remarquai de ma récente acquisition humaine, Trois-Griffes, que je ne manquai de croiser au hasard de mes triomphes.

* * *

« Ah, heu… Salut, je m'appelle…

- J'veux pas l'savoir… »

L'échange avait été bref. Mon second, qui parcourait inlassablement les ruelles sous un soleil de plomb afin de s'imprégner de la géographie de l'île, s'était brusquement retourné et avait fendu la foule vers une silhouette au poil blond qui jouait du couteau sur un étal regorgeant de victuailles. Lui saisissant le poignet, il l'avait attiré sans ménagement dans un endroit moins fréquenté et plaqué contre un mur. Le traitement était rude alors même que cet humain ne faisait pas partie de nos opposants. Tout du moins, c'est ce que je devinais au regard que mon bras-droit posa sur lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'hostilité et pourtant, j'y devinais quelque chose de profondément sauvage.

Hésitant, l'objet de cette féroce détermination essaya d'obtenir quelques éclaircissements mais la voix de Trois-Griffes avait coupé court à sa réplique. Ni froid, ni engageant, il avait simplement imposé un silence apparemment nécessaire. L'échange était alors devenu muet. Un chaos que j'avais parfois entrevu agitait mon second tandis que, chez l'inconnu, l'incompréhension avait cédé sa place à une discrète curiosité puis à un intérêt grandissant à vue d'œil jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne un improbable dessus.

Quelques arrangements auprès du propriétaire de l'étal plus tard, Trois-Griffes s'était ainsi laissé guider, quelques rues plus loin, à l'intérieur de l'une de ces innombrables bâtisses de terre rouge aux allures modestes mais qui participaient à l'agréable harmonie de ma future capitale. La porte s'était refermée sur eux. Cependant, il fallait bien plus que cela pour m'empêcher de poursuivre ma fine observation. Ce n'est pas que je ne faisais pas confiance à mon second… Disons simplement que sa réaction avait suscité mon intérêt.

Alors que je contournais le bâtiment à la recherche d'une faille quelconque, je perçus tout d'abord des bruits étonnamment familiers, relativement proches de la rémunération d'informations. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle. J'atteignis rapidement le rebord d'une fenêtre et jetai un bref coup d'œil au travers. Il s'agissait effectivement d'une rémunération. Et il s'agissait effectivement d'un mâle.

Il faudrait que je repense à ma vision du monde, finalement bien limitée aussi, pour ne pas à nouveau me laisser surprendre. Mais, à l'heure actuelle, il y avait plus urgent.

* * *

J'avais recroisé mon bras droit aux côtés de son mâle quelques heures plus tard. Après avoir habilement esquivé mon équipage qui s'était finalement reformé, Trois-Griffes avait étrangement délaissé son nouveau jouet pour subir les furieuses réprimandes de la navigatrice. À mon humble avis, il aurait mieux fait de les éviter complètement… Il réussit néanmoins à s'isoler à nouveau sous l'œil surpris du petit groupe qui semblait plus que sceptique devant son explication confuse. Alors que mon second rebroussait chemin, il fut rattrapé discrètement par celui qu'il venait de quitter quelques instants plutôt.

« Zoro…

- Oï, Love-Cook, désolé. J'avais une affaire à régl…

- C'était tes camarades de voyage ? Vous repartez bientôt ? »

Le jeune mâle avait été plus sec qu'à son habitude.

« Ce n'est pas ce que… »

À nouveau, il interrompit mon second, mais plus calme, le regard voilé d'une douce tristesse.

« C'est bon, je suis pas stupide. C'est évident que tu n'es pas du coin et t'es pas prêt de t'installer ici. Il nous reste quoi… un jour, une heure ? »

Il y eut un silence avant que mon bras droit ne consente à répondre.

« Je dois m'absenter ce soir, mes nakamas auront besoin de moi. Demain, nous ferons sans doute la fête, je pourrai m'absenter pendant un temps mais nous partirons le jour suivant. Le log pose…

- … sera rechargé d'ici-là. »

Le mâle soupira avant de reprendre.

« Essayons au moins de profiter de ces quelques moments qui nous restent, sans penser à ton départ. »

* * *

À la tombée de la nuit, je recroisai Trois-Griffes à nouveau flanqué du vrai Poil-Blond et de nos acolytes habituels ce qui, quelque part, me rassura un peu. Ils firent face à une bande de malfrats, dont celui qui ressemblait le plus au chef de la bande trônait sur un immense siège, ridiculement rehaussé par une estrade au luxe inadéquat face à l'étonnante bassesse du personnage. Sur chaque accoudoir, un énorme chat gris, objet de ma présence, dodelinait, manquant de peu une chute ô combien méritée.

Rapidement, la bataille fit rage. Chacun se trouva un opposant, bien peu digne de lui, mais qu'il fallait malgré tout vaincre pour le bien de cette île et de ses occupants. Les coups de mon bras droit, luttant dos à dos avec le démon, me parurent parfois moins puissants, moins précis, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, lui aussi, de terrasser son adversaire. Ils vidèrent les lieux que je m'empressai d'occuper, perdant ainsi Trois-Griffes de vue. Cependant, je ne doutais pas qu'il avait du rejoindre son petit mâle.

* * *

Posté sur le rebord de la fameuse bâtisse de terre rouge dont la fenêtre était restée entrouverte, j'aperçus mon second et son compagnon enlacés dans de longs draps immaculés.

« Alors, tu pars vraiment demain ?

- On avait dit qu'on arrêtait d'en parler…

- T'en fais pas, je vais pas te prendre la tête, c'est juste que… »

Le jeune mâle s'interrompit un instant.

« J'ai… vraiment vécu un rêve, avec toi. »

Mon bras droit s'autorisa un léger sourire, brusquement distant.

« Pourtant… tu ne m'aimes pas. Enfin… pas toujours, pas en entier. C'est… étrange. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as abordé, ce jour-là ? »

- Parce que ça pouvait enfin être différent.

- Encore une réponse qui n'en est pas une… Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre.

- Alors n'essaie pas. Ça ne vaut pas le coup. Dans quelques heures, tout sera terminé. »

À ces mots, Trois-Griffes retira délicatement son bras qui enserrait les épaules du mâle pour basculer au-dessus de lui, bien décidé à renouveler le paiement. Il esquiva le regard azur qui, déjà troublé, tentait de plonger dans le sien, et préféra fondre sur la bouche offerte de son créancier. Celui-ci se força à le rompre bien vite, glissant un doigt sur les lèvres de mon second, avant de perdre complètement le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Une dernière chose… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé de goûter ma cuisine ? »

Mon bras droit soupira avant de s'autoriser, enfin, à offrir ses yeux déjà emprunts de remords, à son partenaire.

« Pour ne pas briser ton rêve… Ni le mien. »

Un silence pesant accueillit sa déclaration, tension qui retomba lentement lorsque mon second baissa doucement la tête, rompant leur échange visuel.

« Au fait, je m'appelle… »

Les épaules de Trois-Griffes se crispèrent immédiatement, ses doigts agrippant les draps, ses phalanges cherchant à en atteindre la teinte innocente.

« J'veux pas l'savoir, j't'ai dit…

- _Suni_. Moi, je voulais que tu le saches. »

Mon bras droit relâcha la pression accumulée, écarta mécaniquement les draps et commença à se rhabiller, sans un mot. Le mâle se mordit les lèvres, le regardant tirer un trait sur leur aventure, sans comprendre, encore une fois. Alors que la main de mon second s'approchait dangereusement de la poignée, l'inconnu refusa une dernière fois de tomber dans l'oubli.

« Où tu vas ? »

Trois-Griffes lui offrit un dernier regard où la confusion rêveuse avait laissé sa place à une amertume grandissante.

« Désolé. »

Il partit.

* * *

Tout cela ne ressemblait pas au deux-pattes qui m'avait juré fidélité. Je l'avais connu fort, sûr de lui, maître de ses émotions et du moindre de ses gestes. Il tenta vainement de m'expliquer la situation lorsque je le rejoignis pour une brève réunion stratégique. Au fond, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Je savais pertinemment, certes depuis peu, ce dont il avait besoin et il était temps que j'assume mon rôle de roi bon et juste, au service de ses adorateurs.

* * *

Vint très vite le temps du départ. J'avais confié le commandement à mon allié précieux qui assurerait la sécurité de ma capitale en mon absence. Étrangement, il avait semblé terriblement soulagé de notre séparation. Sans doute n'était-il pas si facile de souffrir la comparaison, vivant au jour le jour aux côtés d'un souverain ?

La furie avait été ravie de recevoir le remboursement de son service, en pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes venues tout droit des amoncellements de richesses des deux matous déchus, ainsi qu'une large avance pour la poursuite de son précieux labeur. Elle était redoutable en négociations et je savais qu'il valait mieux éviter tout délai de paiement. Je ne comptais pas laisser mon royaume sombrer dans une crise économique sans précédent, et tout ça pour une carte, celle de mes territoires, certes, mais une simple carte, malgré tout.

Enfin, les vagues éloignèrent notre embarcation de l'île somptueuse dont s'estompaient doucement les cris de vie et les lumières éclatantes. Sur la rive, nombreux étaient les visages tournés vers notre départ. Parmi eux, j'avais bien vite retrouvé un regard azur qui avait longtemps fixé la silhouette de son ancien amant avant de découvrir à ses côtés, amèrement, un autre homme aux mêmes cheveux blonds, aux mêmes mains précieuses et au même regard azur. Le jeune mâle se détourna brusquement et s'enfuit loin de sa douloureuse découverte. Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir…

« Trop marrant ! J'ai cru voir un gars comme toi, Sanji ! annonça le capitaine d'apparat, amusé comme toujours. »

Le commentaire disparut, sans importance, dans les propos de mon équipage. Seul Trois-Griffes avait, imperceptiblement, agrippé plus fortement la rambarde de notre plancher flottant.

* * *

La bête avait les larmes aux yeux. Il est vrai que je lui offrais là un privilège dont il n'était pas digne mais la condition de mon second en dépendait.

_« Tu veux… Tu veux que je te serve d'interprète ? Vraiment ?_

_- C'est bien cela mais ne me le fait pas regretter ! _sifflai-je. _»_

Je le laissai déblatérer quelques immondices, l'air honteusement satisfait, pour le guider vers le destinataire de mon message. Arrivé à ses pieds, je me postai fièrement face à lui, attendant patiemment qu'il remarque que ma royale personne consentait en ce jour à converser, ou plutôt à lui signaler mes directives. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin se tourner vers moi, il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Je miaulai alors mon discours que la bête s'empressa de traduire. Fière, elle gonfla la poitrine et commença à déclamer :

« Sa Majesté, le roi d'_Işik Şehir _et des îles alentours jusqu'aux terres originelles d'_Augury_, désire s'entretenir un instant avec vous.

- Rien qu'ça…

- Sa Grâce tient à vous informer que le corps de Trois-Griffes réclame une femelle… Non, heu… le terme n'est pas clair… Une… Un… partenaire ? Elle vous fait l'honneur de considérer vos compétences en la matière et estime que, de votre poil blond au maniement certain de vos couteaux, vous êtes celui dont le profil lui semble correspondre le mieux aux attentes de son précieux second. Son Excellence vous somme donc de vous rendre à ses quartiers afin de satisfaire au mieux les besoins physiques de… »

Le démon avait suspendu son geste.


	11. La chute

**CHAPITRE 10 : la chute**

Les comportements humains étaient décidément souvent inexplicables. Au lieu de se réjouir de mon inestimable faveur, le démon avait envoyé son outil de travail à travers la pièce, hurlant, mais ne sachant pas sur qui, réservant son regard brûlant de fureur, un temps à ma royale personne, un temps à celle de mon pitoyable traducteur. Assurément, ce dernier n'avait pas su transmettre mes délicieux propos.

« MAIS IL EST PAS BIEN CE PUTAIN D'CHAT ! C'est quoi son délire ? Chopper, qu'est-ce qui te prend de répéter des conneries pareilles ?

- J'ai… dit une bêtise ? »

Le tapage avait attiré le reste de l'équipage à l'intérieur de l'antre, car c'était bien là que j'avais rejoint le démon, en compagnie de la bête. Chacun, en arrivant, dut s'arrêter un instant afin de tenter de saisir la délicate situation, cherchant à prendre en compte les différents éléments de la scène : un couteau planté dans le mur, un petit diable blond vociférant, une bête aux larmes ruisselantes et mon royal postérieur posé aux côtés de la fontaine poilue… Aucun n'ayant les facultés d'analyse de Charlock Holmes (un chat d'_Augury_ qui m'épaulait dans les affaires difficiles)*, le groupe dut se résoudre à quémander quelques indices supplémentaires.

« Sanji ! Ça va pas de gueuler comme ça sur Chopper ? avait demandé, un peu brusquement, la navigatrice.

- Mais il… »

Toujours rouge de colère, le démon s'était arrêté de lui-même pour tenter, vainement, de reprendre un semblant de contenance.

« Na… Nami-chérie, c'est qu'il… me répète les absurdités de… de Chocolat et… »

La fin de sa phrase fut engloutie par des commentaires en tous genres de l'équipage : « Chocolat t'a parlé à toi aussi ? C'est troooop bien ! », « Même lui, il arrive à s'foutre de ta gueule ! », « Il faut absolument que je mette au point un collier pour Chocolat. Il permettrait de traduire ses miaulements et… j'ai peut-être un dial qui pourrait me servir… ». Cependant, un seul réussit à rétablir un semblant d'ordre dans la conversation :

« Quelles absurdités ? questionna la femelle au poil roux, un éclair de malsaine curiosité au fond des yeux.

- Rien… d'intéressant, avait répondu Poil-Blond, soudainement en proie à la panique.

- Et ça te met dans cet état-là ? Chopper, quelle absurdités ? martela-t-elle, se retournant vers son nouvel interlocuteur.

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai pas trop compris… reconnut la bête, qui commençait tout juste à se calmer. »

À ces mots, le démon s'apaisa sensiblement avant qu'une présence, jusqu'ici discrète, ne se décide à intervenir.

« En résumé… »

Tel fut le début de la sentence qu'annonça la sorcière, d'une voix mélodieuse, presque ensorcelante.

« … il a dit que Zoro était en manque et il ordonne à Sanji de le satisfaire… parce qu'ils formeraient un beau couple. »

Une gêne évidente plana dans la salle avant qu'un léger ricanement ne le brise, entrainant avec lui un fou-rire irrépressible, partagé seulement par quelques-uns, sous l'œil visiblement satisfait de la dangereuse femelle. Mon second, lui, semblait interdit, tandis que le démon s'enfonçait dans une nervosité enragée. La bête et moi regardions, en silence, sans comprendre, la scène qui se déroulait juste devant nous.

Reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté, Longue-Truffe osa finalement reprendre, hilare :

« Zoro fait assez déprimé ces derniers temps, ça pourrait expliquer… »

La mine de mon bras droit s'assombrit mais le goinfre répliqua en premier, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres, rapidement suivi de la navigatrice.

« C'est vrai qu'ils iraient bien ensemble !

- Et puis, c'est un ordre de Sa Majesté… »

N'en pouvant plus, le démon traversa ses camarades, refusant de croiser le moindre regard et fuit hors de son propre territoire, claquant la porte avec rage. Mais le groupe, toujours rieur, ne s'arrêta pas là, décidant de régler son compte à Trois-Griffes également. En effet, la situation était bien trop tentante pour n'envisager ne serait-ce qu'un sabre menaçant sous la gorge, même pour le plus pleutre de l'équipage.

« Va le rejoindre ! proposa ce dernier, enthousiaste.

- On vous laisse tranquille, c'est promis ! ajouta le soi-disant capitaine, bien trop heureux.

- Et protégez-vous ! surenchérit la navigatrice.

- Hein ?

- Je sais pas… Ça m'a semblé coller à la situation sur le coup, je sais pas trop pourquoi… »

Pendant ce temps, mon second n'avait pas bougé, refusant de réaliser la situation, encaissant une à une, les répliques de ses camarades. Mais une aura terrible de rancœur douloureuse se propageait peu à peu autour de lui, imposant finalement un lourd silence que lui seul pourrait rompre. Glacial, il consentit à articuler, mécanique :

« Allez tous vous faire foutre. »

Les quelques mots résonnèrent un moment dans la pièce, amers et sombres. Alors, sans opposer la moindre résistance, tous se turent et s'éclipsèrent lentement. Quand, après d'interminables instants, la porte se referma sur eux dans un bruit sourd, nous laissant seuls, Trois-Griffes plongea son regard dans le mien et ajouta, avec une aigreur sans pareil :

« Toi aussi. »

Je me noyais un instant dans son tourment sans fond avant de saisir l'étendue de ses paroles. Je ne les comprenais pas véritablement mais leur sens profond, d'une violence dure et grave que je ne lui connaissais pas, s'imposa à moi, soulevant une menaçante bourrasque de reproches. J'attendis, pitoyable, qu'elle s'abatte sur moi. Je voulais sentir cette averse vengeresse geler mon corps, sentir cette tempête insupportable blesser mon être, sentir ce déluge impitoyable broyer mon âme. Tout, plutôt qu'un oubli. Tout, plutôt qu'un non-dit.

Mais, cruelle, la rafale ne vint pas, me laissant dans l'incertitude d'une accusation non formulée, d'une condamnation non proférée. Car une faute qu'on ne vous reproche pas, ne se pardonne pas. Il en avait fini avec moi.

La queue entre les pattes, je disparus lentement de la pièce. Et ce fut tout.

* * *

Après l'orage, Trois-Griffes avait trouvé refuge à l'arrière du navire, où personne n'osait, depuis lors, venir le déranger. Seul le démon, refusant de déroger à ses principes, lui apportait régulièrement des plateaux-repas qu'il retrouvait bien souvent intacts.

De mon côté, j'avais tenté, plusieurs fois déjà, d'approcher silencieusement dans l'espoir de subir enfin son courroux. Cependant, mon second restait désespérément muet et je finissais par repartir, abattu.

« Hey, Chocolat… T'inquiètes pas, il va se calmer, m'assura Longue-Truffe.»

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le reste de l'équipage essayait de me réconforter. C'était bien aimable de leur part. Hélas, je ne le méritais sans doute pas…

« Tu dis ça, commença la navigatrice en soupirant, mais ça fait trois jours que Zoro est comme ça et, bizarrement, même Sanji s'en est remis avant lui…

- Il n'y en a qu'un qui pourra le calmer, annonça la sorcière.

- Et qui ça ?

- Sanji, justement.

- Tu te fiches de nous, j'espère… »

L'idée semblait déplacée mais, au fond, chacun s'autorisait à croire que peut-être elle avait raison. Encore fallait-il convaincre l'intéressé…

* * *

Trois-Griffes, adossé au mur, les jambes toujours repliées devant lui, contemplait interminablement le plancher de bois. Déposant le plateau à ses pieds, le démon s'autorisa un regard dans sa direction puis un léger soupir. Dissimulé dans l'ombre, je n'osais espérer davantage et pourtant, contre toute attente, au lieu de repartir aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, Poil-Blond s'accouda au bastingage et réalisa son rituel satanique, n'offrant que son dos à la vue de mon second. Le bâtonnet grésilla longuement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il abandonne son cadavre aux vagues silencieuses. C'est alors qu'il se décida à prendre la parole, calmement. Visiblement, lui avait réussi à tirer un trait sur l'incident.

« T'as peut-être entendu les autres, toi aussi… Ils veulent m'envoyer à ton « secours ». La blague… Le « cuistot de merde » qui va remonter le moral de l' « enfoiré de marimo »… Ils ont de ces idées, des fois. »

Le démon esquissa un sourire, que j'aperçus à peine.

« Du coup, je préfère venir maintenant, de ma propre initiative, avant qu'Usopp n'essaie de m'embobiner ou qu'une des filles ne m'envoie… Je… peux pas te parler en leur nom. »

Il inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer dans sa tirade.

« Alors voilà. Je ne te reconnais pas quand tu es comme ça… Tu t'entraines même plus. Ça inquiète les autres… Moi aussi. Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas insulté et tapé dessus… Tu sais, dans ton état, je te mettrais une sacrée raclée. Ah, dernière chose, tu devrais manger correctement. »

Le démon jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, constatant sans surprise, l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur. Il acheva, comme pour lui-même :

« Au moins, on pourra dire que j'ai essayé. »

Sur cette dernière remarque, Poil-Blond s'écarta de la rambarde, la lâchant comme à regret, et dirigea ses pas vers l'escalier qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. Arrivé à hauteur de Trois-Griffes, il ralentit l'allure et lâcha une dernière réplique.

« Hey, bretteur de mes deux, c'est pas ta faute si l'chat, il raconte des conneries. »

Posant le pied sur la première marche, le démon fut stoppé brutalement par un simple mot, soufflé comme une évidence.

« Si. »

Voilà trois jours que mon second ne desserrait plus les dents et en quelques minutes, Poil-Blond avait finalement réussi à lui soutirer une réplique. Je ne sais si c'est elle ou son sens qui lui élargit les yeux mais il avait détourné brusquement la tête vers celui qui l'avait prononcée.

« A… Attends, comment ça « si » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il avait à présent rebroussé chemin et s'était posté face à Trois-Griffes qui répondit gravement.

« Tu veux pas l'savoir alors demande pas.

- Tu n'es pas dans ma tête pour savoir ce que je veux ou non savoir. En quoi pourrais-tu être la source de ces conneries ? »

À contre cœur, mon bras droit releva la tête, sans pour autant oser rencontrer le regard du démon, et consentit à se libérer d'un fardeau qu'il semblait porter depuis trop longtemps.

« Parce que ce ne sont pas des conneries, justement. Sur la dernière île, je me suis tapé un gars qui te ressemble… et l'chat a du nous voir. »

Poil-Blond sembla accuser le coup, puis il se décida à s'asseoir, comme s'il s'apprêtait à engager une longue conversation.

« Heu… Tu sais… C'est vrai que ça me surprend. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir de tels sentiments… mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, t'as pas à te prendre autant la tête pour ça, surtout si tu l'acceptes déjà toi-même… Même si je ne la comprends pas, je n'ai rien contre ton homosexualité. Et les autres aussi sont tout à fait prêts, enfin je crois, à accepter ça… Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir et…

- Putain, Love-Cook, tu le fais exprès ! J'ai dit : un gars qui TE ressemble !

- Et alors ? J'aime les blondes… et les brunes, et les rousses et, enfin bref, tu peux aimer les blonds, non ? »

Un sourire nerveux étira un instant les lèvres de Trois-Griffes. Il soupira avant de reprendre d'une voix presque douce, presque tendre.

« Tu veux vraiment pas comprendre, hein ? Je te le reformule une dernière fois et ensuite tu pourras me laisser déprimer : je me suis tapé ce gars PARCE QU'il te ressemble. Il n'était pas juste blond. C'était un blond comme Toi, avec des yeux bleus comme Toi, et il était cuisinier comme Toi. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Toi. Alors je sais pas pourquoi, enfin si, je sais très bien pourquoi, je l'ai entraîné avec moi comme si je Te rencontrais à nouveau pour la première fois, pour qu'on recommence autrement. Quand il a tenté sa chance, je m'imaginais que Tu tentais enfin Ta chance. Quand on a couché ensemble, c'est Toi que je touchais. Quand, entre deux de tes cris, je lui murmurais que je l'aimais, c'est à Toi que je le disais. J'ai refusé de savoir son nom, j'ai refusé de goûter sa cuisine et pas une seule fois, je ne me suis imaginé que je le blessais car je ne voyais que Toi à travers lui. »

Il se tut et échangea, enfin, un regard, mélancolique, avec un Poil-Blond totalement désorienté.

« Ah. Oui. C'est… un peu différent. »

* * *

*référence très mal placée et je m'en fiche, je l'avoue, c'était juste pour pouvoir faire de la pub à notre très chère Nathdawn : fans de One Piece, tentez de changer rien qu'une fois d'univers et allez-donc lire sa nouvelle fiction sur Sherlock Holmes (La valse des pleurs), c'est un véritable petit bijou ! Personnellement, je ne suis absolument pas passionnée par l'univers, bien qu'il ne me déplaise pas non plus, et j'ai été subjuguée alors n'hésitez pas !


	12. Le repentir

**CHAPITRE 11 : le repentir**

Et mon bras droit s'était finalement décidé à reprendre ses activités quotidiennes. Plus tard, au détour d'un couloir, alors que je le suivais ouvertement depuis plusieurs heures, il consentit à m'accorder un premier regard. Puis, il me saisit par la peau du cou pour me placer à sa hauteur. Pendouillant dans le vide, je lui miaulai des excuses embarrassantes qu'il accepta enfin d'écouter. Sans me reposer, il s'adressa à moi pour la première fois depuis de bien trop longues journées.

« Toi, t'es un putain d'sale matou ! Pervers, fouineur et rapporteur ! »

Il avait parlé sans violence, sans douleur, et son front rencontra le mien, doucement.

« Une véritable saloperie… Mais bon, il paraît que c'était pour me rendre service, pas vrai ? »

Et il avait souri, il m'avait pardonné. Je ne pus réprimer un ronronnement déplacé.

_rrrrrrrrRRRRrrrrrRRRRRrrrrrRRRRrrrrr_

« Alors toi… Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'moment, Cap'tain ? »

Au lieu de me redéposer sur le sol, il me prit délicatement dans ses bras et m'emporta avec lui, s'autorisant de temps en temps une caresse sur mon pelage si longtemps délaissé. Je dois dire que sa chaleur m'avait terriblement manqué. À bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que sa chaleur : ses attentions, ses paroles, sa présence tout simplement. C'est à cet instant même que je réalisai ce que Trois-Griffes représentait réellement pour moi. Il n'était pas un simple et fidèle défenseur de ma noble cause, ni seulement un indispensable bras droit, pas même un guide zélé au travers de mes aventures ou encore un guerrier aux compétences exceptionnelles. Il était un ami, un compagnon. Le premier depuis bien longtemps.

Et le reste de l'équipage empruntait dangereusement la même route, loin derrière peut-être, mais la promesse de l'arrivée me fit l'effet d'un rêve bien plus inaccessible que bien des choses après lesquelles je courrais, inabordables pour certains, bien moins folles pour moi. La quête du pouvoir se fait seul, paraît-il, mais dans ce cas, arrive-t-on au sommet du monde, simplement pour admirer du plus bel horizon, son désert infini de solitude ? Y arrive-t-on seulement ? La question ne m'intéressait plus car, à présent, je n'étais plus seul.

Brusquement, je voulus en savoir davantage sur lui, sur eux, à commencer par son nom, leurs noms. Je les avais entendus mainte fois mais jamais je n'avais fait l'effort de m'en souvenir. Qu'avais-je réalisé pendant ces quelques semaines passées à bord ? Je les avais affublés de surnoms quand ils avaient voulu me baptiser. J'avais lutté et vaincu pour ma seule et unique ambition quand ils avaient combattu et terrassé côte à côte dans la défense d'une cause que je n'avais jamais pris la peine d'éclaircir. J'avais attendu d'eux qu'on me serve quand, sur ce plancher flottant dont je ne m'étais jamais soucié, chacun avait son rôle à jouer.

Je l'avoue, si je pouvais être un bon roi, en revanche, j'avais été un bien piètre camarade jusqu'ici, me contentant de recevoir sans rien offrir en échange. Donner n'était pas mon fort, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ordres, de droits ou de privilèges, et je venais de l'expérimenter. Sur ce point, j'étais un véritable débutant. Pourtant, Trois-Griffes semblait l'avoir compris et m'acceptait comme tel, les autres aussi ou bien ils me toléraient. Aujourd'hui, ce serait mon tour de faire des efforts… mais un peu plus tard.

Je découvris avec joie notre destination. Après un passage rapide par les cuisines où il récupéra une bouteille bien remplie, il s'échoua et s'adossa tranquillement le long d'un mur de l'embarcation. Étrange peut-être après trois jours d'inactivité, même s'il avait d'abord dévoré, davantage que ce qu'il avait pu manquer, et reprit son entraînement. Cependant, ces trois fameux jours avaient été, pour lui, tout sauf un paisible repos. Alors, il pouvait bien s'en accorder un, à présent.

Il me déposa entre ses jambes en tailleur, sur lesquelles je m'assis d'abord, pour frotter ma joue contre son torse. Puis, je me hâtai de me rouler en boule tout contre lui. Ma queue frémit doucement et je me tortillai pour lui laisser un libre accès, pour la première fois, à mon ventre, avant de fermer les yeux et de me laisser happer par un bonheur inattendu.

* * *

_« Comment Trois-Griffes s'appelle-t-il ? »_

La question l'avait visiblement prise au dépourvu. La bête lâcha brusquement ses fioles qu'il s'empressa de remettre en ordre avant de descendre de son petit tabouret.

_« Zoro. Roronoa Zoro. Pourquoi ?_

_- Roronoa Zoro, _répétai-je pour moi-même. »

Puis, je réalisai qu'il venait de me poser encore une de ses questions auxquelles je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais répondu. Il était temps de mettre à l'épreuve mes résolutions. Alors je m'installai, face à lui, car ces quelques mots annonçaient tout juste une longue, très longue, conversation.

_« Je voulais le savoir. Et toi, quel est ton nom ? »_

De fil en aiguille, Tony Tony Chopper m'apprit bien des choses, leurs noms, leurs rôles, leur histoire mais il refusa de me dévoiler ce qu'il y avait peut-être de plus important : leurs rêves, estimant que je devais le leur demander à chacun. Il se contenta donc de me révéler le sien, pouvoir soigner toutes les maladies, une cause bien plus noble que la mienne en soit, ironiquement.

Il accepta ensuite de m'accompagner à la rencontre des différents membres de l'équipage, qui m'accordèrent un peu de leur temps, aussi précieux soit-il. Je commençai évidemment par Roronoa Zoro puis Usopp, Nico Robin, Nami, quand vint finalement le tour de Monkey D. Luffy, moment que je pressentais comme un tournant dans ma vie. Il était le capitaine qui me tolérait à bord depuis le départ. Il était celui qui déciderait de mon sort car, si j'avais découvert que tous étaient dignes de moi, à présent, étais-je digne d'eux ?

« Luffy ! Chocolat voudrait connaître ton rêve !

- Quoi, il le sait pas encore ? Écoute-moi bien, Chocolat ! Un jour, je serai le Seigneur des Pirates ! »

Tony Tony Chopper me traduisit bien vite ses paroles mais, au fond de moi, j'étais persuadé de les avoir déjà comprises et je venais seulement de réaliser pourquoi ce gamin au chapeau de paille était le véritable capitaine de ce navire. Il avait émané de lui une confiance tranquille comme si ces mots n'étaient pas un rêve mais une évidence et, l'espace d'un instant, il avait rayonné de puissance. Son regard, devenu sérieux, s'était alors posé sur moi et il m'avait laissé parler.

_« Monkey D. Luffy, futur Seigneur des Pirates et des océans, acceptes-tu dans ton équipage, Mody d'Augury, futur Roi des Terres et de leurs gens ?_

- Oui, Mody. Bienvenue. Mais d'abord, je dois te présenter quelqu'un. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous expédia à l'avant du navire, sur la tête de mouton. *

« Ici, m'expliqua-t-il, c'est ma place. Devant moi, il y a le monde qui nous attend. Derrière moi, il y a mon monde, notre équipage. De là, je peux tout contempler : mon futur et mon présent, tout ce qui importe. Le futur, nous le construirons ensemble, il ne faut simplement jamais le perdre de vue… »

Il se retourna doucement.

« Le présent, lui, c'est tout ce que tu as déjà. Mody, maintenant, toi aussi tu fais partie de cette famille : Moi, Toi, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin… et Merry. Vogue Merry. Notre navire. Mody, aujourd'hui, c'est à son bord que tu deviens un pirate. Et, il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire…

_- Oui, Capitaine. »_

* * *

Je posai délicatement une patte après l'autre, me rapprochant de Sanji, mutique depuis son échange avec Zoro. Il s'était assis là où ce dernier avait attendu ses trois jours, visiblement prêt à égaler l'exploit. Me postant à une distance respectable, j'attendis patiemment qu'il accepte ma présence mais il ne bougea pas d'une griffe.

Je ne le quittai qu'au soir, où nous fêtâmes tant bien que mal, les autres et moi, mon introduction dans l'équipage à grand renfort de boisson, à défaut de plats alléchants. Pour le plaisir de tous, je chantai avec Usopp, Luffy et Chopper, je léchai le rebord de ma propre choppe de bière aux côtés de Zoro, je me laissai caresser par la navigatrice ainsi que les innombrables mains de Nico Robin et je m'affalai sur le pont du Merry.

Entre deux effusions de joie, un silence discret retombait parfois. Alors, Luffy positionnait deux doigts devant ses lèvres en plissant les yeux, Chopper tentait de soutirer un sabre "de cuisine", soit-disant, pour parfaire l'imitation, Robin glissait sa main dans ses cheveux, enroulant une longue mèche autour de ses doigts, Usopp entamait une ritournelle plus douce qui parlait d'une mer incroyable et Nami balançait doucement un briquet au dessus d'elle pour l'encourager. Et Zoro se taisait.

Je discutai jusque tard dans la nuit avec notre médecin puis avec notre capitaine. Je rejoignis ensuite mon précieux bretteur déjà couché, lui sautant sur les jambes et miaulant ma satisfaction.

« Ta gueule, Cap'tain… »

Et la nuit me parut plus délicieuse que jamais.

* * *

Au matin, je m'installai à nouveau devant Sanji et je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne pose sur moi un regard dur.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Mody ? Comme c'est approprié… »

Je penchais la tête, l'air désolé mais ce fut tout.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'étais de nouveau au rendez-vous. Sanji s'était adouci, le temps commençait à faire son œuvre, et il se décida à engager la conversation.

« Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mia. »

Il soupira alors que je m'approchais doucement et m'échouais à ses pieds.

« Je ne peux pas retourner avec eux…

- Mia ? »

Il glissa ses doigts sur le haut de mon crâne. La solitude de ces derniers jours devait lui peser.

« Je… J'ai… un problème avec Zoro… On va dire ça comme ça.

- Mia !

- Pff… C'est facile pour toi. Avec les deux qui te manquent entre les pattes… »

Alors qu'il répondait, j'entendis soudain au loin un pas familier. Je dressai les oreilles au son délicieux d'un sabre sorti d'un fourreau. Zoro s'était levé et débutait son entrainement matinal. Je m'empressai de faire disparaître la mine réjouie que j'avais affichée un instant et me forçai à reporter toute mon attention sur l'importante discussion.

« Mais ça va pas ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en débarrasser ! C'est le bien le plus précieux d'un homme !

- Mia…

- Je t'ai froissé ? C'est vrai que ça doit pas être un super souvenir, non plus…

- Mia. »

Il avait finalement esquissé un sourire discret et je l'invitai d'un mouvement de la tête à rejoindre le reste de l'équipage.

« Je t'ai déjà dit non… Si je tombe sur Zoro, je ne réponds plus de rien…

- Miaaa…

- Tss… Sale matou pervers. Tu veux juste me foutre dans son lit en fait !

- Mia ! »

* * *

Il ne m'avait pas suivi mais je tenais le nom de celui qui y arriverait : celui qu'il n'avait cessé de répéter. Il me restait simplement à trouver une solution pour les réunir encore. Par chance, Zoro passait régulièrement dans le coin. Ses pas l'emmenaient jusqu'au haut des marches où il attendait quelques instants sans parvenir à aller plus loin puis il tournait les talons et repartait, l'air de rien. J'avais remarqué son petit manège dès le premier jour mais Sanji semblait ou se forçait à l'ignorer. Cette fois, il ne repartirait pas.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans une hésitation profonde, je pris une grande inspiration. De mon frêle petit corps, je me devais de faire basculer cette puissante masse de muscles. La chose était tout simplement impossible mais mon capitaine m'avait appris une chose : il fallait y croire. Alors je me jetai sur lui et, contre toute attente, le corps se renversa et je disparus en courant, esquivant habilement une flaque d'eau qui inondait l'escalier et apercevant dans ma fuite, une multitude de mains sorties de nulle part, un bras à rallonge de retour vers son propriétaire, une rouquine fière d'elle, un bâton bleu métallique à la main, ainsi qu'un tireur d'élite toujours en joue.

De loin, j'observai Zoro se relever, mal à l'aise. J'aurais tout fait pour jeter un œil au visage de Sanji. Mais cela ne me concernait plus désormais. Pour autant, tout comme le reste de l'équipage, je ne pus ignorer, à peine quelques instants plus tard, les hurlements des deux hommes, rapidement suivis du bruit mat de coups encaissés, du cliquetis du métal entrechoqué, des râles puissants d'une lutte depuis si longtemps désirée. Bref, je pouvais m'accorder un peu de repos, tout avait l'air de bien se passer et, avant de se refermer, mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux reconnaissants de mon capitaine. Ma part du marché était remplie.

Après un long moment, les deux combattants consentirent à cesser leur joute et nous rejoignirent, l'un à côté de l'autre, à distance respectable, la moue boudeuse. Dès lors, le Merry transporta à son bord un secret connu de tous.

* * *

La porte avait été laissée entrouverte. Régulièrement, Zoro et Sanji s'y rejoignaient, toujours seuls. Quelle que soit l'urgence, les autres ne venaient alors jamais les déranger, chose rare dans l'équipage et qui m'intriguait au plus haut point. Me faufilant discrètement dans la pièce assombrie, je tombai sur une scène plutôt familière pour mon bretteur : entièrement dévêtu, il était penché sur le corps, nu lui aussi, du cuisinier et procédait avec celui-ci à un coït plutôt sauvage. J'avais déjà remarqué chez les humains cet étrange besoin de s'isoler pour l'accouplement. C'était un moment où l'attention se relâchait et le danger se faisait donc plus fort mais, sur ce navire, ils n'avaient à se méfier de personne, alors pourquoi…

« MAIS VIRE-MOI CE PUTAIN D'CHAT BORDEL ! »

Je sursautai en même temps que Zoro. Sanji avait de drôles d'habitudes pour crier ainsi pendant un rapport… J'inclinai la tête sur le côté, tentant de comprendre pourquoi le vert soupira et tourna la tête vers moi avant de répondre à son amant.

« Ouais, mais arrête de parler comme ça de MON putain d'chat. »

Je compris que je dérangeais seulement lorsque Zoro employa avec talent une technique de Sanji : un bon coup de pied au cul, qui m'envoya rejoindre le reste de l'équipage, bien loin de leur intimité.

* * *

* C'eeeest l'hiiistoiiiiire, l'histoiire deeeeee la viiiiie… Mes excuses…


End file.
